Charmed Season 9: A Dan To Remember
by littlemissroro
Summary: When Dan Gordon comes back to the Halliwell Manor, Piper, Phoebe and Leo are surprised to see him there after a wish was placed upon him. Billie is sent back into time to find out what had happened to the genie and if anything can be done to stopped.
1. An unfamiliar face

_**Paige Matthews looked in the mirror for the last time to check that she had chosen the right outfit this time. She had tried on several before, and had taken nearly two hours to find an outfit that still looked good on her. Hmmm**_**, Paige thought to herself, **_**The pink strappy top works well with the black flared trousers and the new flip-flops that I bought yesterday, but what about my hair.**_** She flicked her long dark hair around, deciding on what she should do. She began putting it in a high pony tail, so that her cheek bones stood out to everyone, making her look gorgeous. She then let her hair flow around her neck, bringing out the paleness in her face compared to the darkness of her hair. Paige sighed, she didn't know why she was worrying about what she looked like, she was just meeting up with Henry. It had been nearly a week since she had last saw him, and missed him terribly, this was because Piper and Leo had decided to go on a real, normal, holiday (as Piper put it clearly before they both left) since being reunited again with the love of her life. And, because Henry was at work full time, and was on call all during the day and sometimes all during the night, it would have been difficult for him to go to work when he was called, and so he couldn't stay at the manor with Paige.**

_**Right, this will have to do, I am not changing again**_**, she told herself. She didn't look to bad, she looked summery. Henry did not like it when she dressed up all the time, he felt that she was trying to hard and so she believed that this would do. She turned to the exit of the bathroom door, glad that Piper and Leo would be back soon and that she would be back with Henry. And it wasn't because she didn't love looking after Wyatt and Chris, it was because she had a family of her own now and all she wanted more now was to be with Henry and perhaps having some children of their own.**

_**DING DONG**_

**Paige closed the bathroom door behind her, confused, she thought Henry was coming over after Piper and Leo were back and they weren't arriving back to the manor till 12 o'clock and it was 10 o'clock now, and they weren't coming back for another two hours and maybe later depending on how long their flight was for, so who could be at the door?**

"**Aunty Paige! Someone's at the door" Wyatt came running out of his room, with his big, happy smile on his face, towards Paige. She looked at him and took interest about how much he had grown over the years. And, how powerful he was becoming everyday. Since the day that he had been born, his powers became stronger and even more stronger than the Charmed Ones put together. Sometimes it scared Paige, to think about what he might become one day and how his powers would develop throughout the years, though she had seen the future Wyatt and all that was good about him, but she was worry about if all that could change suddenly. **

"**I know sweetie" She patted him on his head. "You go back to your room and I'll go answer the door. Ok?"**

"**Yes Aunty Paige" Wyatt then turned around and ran off back into his room dragging his teddy behind him. Paige headed off, to see who was at the door. As she reached the room of Wyatt, she noticed that he had dropped something on the floor. She bent down to pick it up so she could examine the object more closely. She looked at it and released it was a photo of Piper and some guy. He was quite tall, had mid length hair, and was quite good looking. He was holding Piper and quite lovingly and she was kissing him on the cheek and quite obviously, he was not Leo.**

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**_

_**Alright, alright, I'm coming**_**, she felt like shouting at the person who ever was at the front door. She put the picture inside her pocket so she could ask Piper about the mystery man later, obviously she would not do this in front of Leo, because he might of not known about him and she did not want to start any trouble among them. **_**Hopefully she hadn't cheated**_**, Paige thought, she loved Leo and would never do anything to hurt him.**

**Once Paige had reached downstairs, she was able to see the outline of the person waiting outside the front door. It didn't look like Henry, and it couldn't be Leo or Piper. Phoebe was at work and Coop was doing, well Coop things, so it could not be either one of them. She was hoping that it wasn't a demon or a warlock, though she would be able to handle it by herself, unless it was a power of three sort of demon and she didn't want to risk putting the boys in any danger, no matter how powerful the boys might be. But then again, what demon or warlock rings the doorbell anyway?**

**She reached the door, and grabbed hold of the handle and opened the door. There in front of her was just some, normal, average, guy (she hoped).**

"**Erm, hi, can I help you with something?" Paige asked the man in front of her.**

"**Oh, I think I might have the wrong house…this is the Halliwell Manor, right?" He asked Paige, placing his hand up against the door frame, looking calm and relax.**

"**Last time I checked it was" Paige laughed, she looked at the guy, him seem nice, he didn't seem like a demon or a warlock, but she could always be wrong. "Anyways, is their anything that I can do to help you-?"**

"**Oh, my apologies, my name is Dan, Dan Gordon" he put his hand out to shake Paige's, she looked at his hand not sure whether to accept since she didn't know who he was and what this 'Dan' wanted. But, she didn't want to seem rude and so she accepting his hand, wishing that she had Phoebe's power of premonition, just to see if she was a threat or not. "Well, I'm just here to visit a old-old friend of mine, Piper Halliwell. Do you know her?"**

"**Nice to meet you Dan, I'm Paige Matthews and yeah, I do know her, she's my sister, well, half sister." **

"**Really, I didn't know that Piper, Prue and Phoebe had a half sister" Dan asked curiously.**

"**Well, neither did they really, we only met a few years ago, after the, um, accident" Paige looked away from Dan. She was obviously talking about Prue, she had never met her, or have gotten to bond with her like sisters, like she had done with Piper and Phoebe, and she felt some what left out whenever they spoke about Prue, like she did not or never have a connection with her because she never knew her.**

"**Accident? Is everything alright now? Is Piper okay?" **_**Wow**_**, she thought, **_**this guy does ask a lot about Piper.**_

"**Yes, Piper is fine, she's just making her way back from France as we speak, she will probably be back in about 2 hours. You are more than welcome to come inside and wait if you like?" Paige offer and she took a step back inside, gesturing to let Dan inside the house.**

"**Thank you, that's very kind of you to offer" He said as he accepting and took a step inside the house. He walked past Paige so she was able to close the door behind him. He turned around and smiled at Paige, looking not remotely evil at all. "So, is Prue or Phoebe around? I'd love to see them again." Dan asked. **_**Oh dear**_**, she thought, **_**he had not heard about the death of Prue**_**. She really wasn't up to giving bad news, but she wasn't going to leave him hanging there.**

"**Oh, erm, well, Phoebe is at work, she works at the Bay Mirror, she's 'Ask Phoebe'. Very good at her job" She smiled as she walked into the living room to sit down. Dan followed her, confused, about why she didn't get straight to the point about Prue's whereabouts. **

"**And Prue…?" Dan asked as he sat down next to her.**

"**Well, I don't really know how it happened…" she lied, not wanting to tell Dan that Prue had been killed by the demon Shax, not the best way to put things and plus I don't think he knew about them being witches. "…but a few weeks before I met Piper and Phoebe, um, Prue died…" She looked down at the ground not wanting to look at the expression of his face.**

"**What?" Dan stared at Paige waiting for her to reply back to her, hoping that this was some sick joke that she making up. He waited, but he didn't hear a reply back from her. He placed his hand over his mouth, shocked and totally surprise. He couldn't believe that Prue was no longer alive. **_**Piper and Phoebe must of-still be distraught**_**, he told himself. He wondered why he had never been asked to attend the funeral, but then again he had moved, and didn't call or write to the Piper to tell him anything, not after… Paige looked back up at Dan, to see his shocked face, she didn't really know what to say to him. All she could have guessed was that he was, or use to be quite close to the family, before she came along. **

"**Erm, Dan, is there anything that I can get you? A glass of water, or something to eat?" she asked him, wondering if he wouldn't be shocked enough to answer her.**

"**No, I'm fine thank you…it's just…the shock of it all…I still cant believe that she's not-not here anymore…" he sadly replied.**

"**Yeah…were you two close?" **

"**Well, I close with all of them, but Piper mainly" he laughed.**

"**Really? How so?" she smiled at him**

"**Well…" **


	2. Not The Best of Days

Piper Halliwell dragged her suitcases up the stairs towards the manor. The heat from the sun was burning on the back of her arms and neck, making it uncomfortable for her to carry the suitcases up any further. _Maybe I shouldn't have taken so much…_she thought to her, secretly wishing that Leo still had his powers so he could orb her things back into the manor and wishing that she had listened to him in the first place. "Honey, do you think you could help me please?" Piper asked Leo as she struggled to lift the suitcases up.

Leo closed the car's door and looked at Piper and laughed, he thought it was funny how she had been complaining about the fact that she needed most of her clothes for a week's break, and now she was complaining about how she had too much to carry up. Obviously she had not been complaining out aloud about carrying her three suitcases back up to the manor, but Leo did not have to have his powers to know what Piper was really thinking. "Yes Piper, I'm coming to help you." He said, as he walked back down towards her. "So, maybe you _did _take too much stuff? I mean to be honest, you hardly wore anything of it anyway" Leo told her, as he let Piper give him two of the suitcases and began walking up the steps, hardly bothered about the heat.

"Well, you can never take too much stuff" she replied back, smiling at the expressions of her husband's face. Piper turned around and looked down at the car that was parked near the house. She carefully put the suitcase on the ground next to her and walked over to the car parked out front. She had seen it before, somewhere else, but she couldn't quite remember where she had last seen it. "Leo! Do you know whose car this is?" She pointed to it. He looked at the car, and just stared. He didn't have a clue who's the car was, he didn't think that it was much of a problem, but he didn't want to concern Piper.

"Maybe it's Henry's, honey. You know that he's coming over to pick Paige up." he replied back.

"Yes I know that. But Henry is coming over at 12o'clock and its 11:15. We are early, and we didn't even call Paige to tell her. So…?" Piper ran back to him, grabbing the suitcase along with her. She was worrying that some random person, had gotten into the house, knocked Paige out, and tried to take her children.

"Piper, relax. Everything is fine. It's just a car." He told her, when she had caught with him. He brushed the hair out of her face, to reveal her beautiful face to him. "You worry too much" he smiled at her.

"Have you only just realised? I worry ALL the time. I'm a non-stop worrying! What happened if something happened to Paige, or the kids, what are we going to do! Leo, we need to get in quic-" Leo bent down to her so he was able to kiss her lips softly. He looked up at her and simple said again, "Everything is fine."

"Ok, ok, maybe you're right. Let's just get inside anyway." She walked over to the front door, feeling a rush or worry but excitement. She was going to see Wyatt and Chris again and she could not wait. Nothing was going to ruin this moment when she would see her darling children. She opened the door, and stepped inside the manor, followed by Leo. She placed her suitcase by the coat rack and closed the door behind her. "Hello?"

All of the sudden, Paige emerged from the living room with a smile on her face. She was obviously quite happy to see her sister again, but she had also a different look on her face, like a surprise. "Welcome home you two!" She said while giving Piper and Leo both a hug, to welcome them back to the manor. "The kids are both fine. They are looking forward to seeing their mommy and their daddy again," she said with a smile lit brightly across her face. "I have someone for you to see Piper!" She grabbed Piper's hand and guided her into the living room, confused. But once she reached the inside of the room, she wasn't confused anymore. She recognised where she had see the car before, it was someone that she thought she would never see again, not because he had done something wrong to her before, but the way she had left things.

"Piper…" Dan said as he stood up to give her a hug.

Piper put her hands in the air, and froze the room, Dan especially. She remained still with her mouth hanging wide open. Not believing what she had just seen. She couldn't believe it. All HELL was about to break loose if she didn't get Leo out of the other room. Luckily her freezing power had become much stronger since the ultimate battle and she was able to freeze Leo even though he wasn't in the room. Piper slowly walked up to Paige, her mouth still hanging open, pointing at Dan.

"Hey, what did you do that for!?" Paige asked her sister. She was confused to why Piper was reacting so badly to seeing an old friend of hers. It didn't seem like that big of a deal.

"Why? WHY? Because Paige a) I left Dan for Leo and b) the last time that those two saw each other they were beating the crap out of each other! That's why I froze him!" Piper cried at her sister. She was shaking now. She had to get Leo out of the house before Dan went off on one. And she wouldn't be surprise if he did. The last time that Dan had seen her husband was when he had evidence that he had died in 1929, she had obviously known about this and so it did not concern her. But Dan was going to find it slightly suspicious to why she had married him.

"Ohhh…" Paige replied back to her sister. "Right, well, we need to get Leo out of here. Shall I orb him somewhere? He could just stay in the attic? We could bring the boys up there?" she suggested to Piper. She thought about it, but there was no way that she was going to get Leo up into the attic without being seen by Dan when he unfroze. She was just going to have to take her chances with it and hope and pray that Dan or Leo wouldn't remember one another (fat chance). Piper looked at her sister and nodded at her to get Leo out. She took a deep breath in, and prepared herself for the worse. She moved back to her original spot and placed her arms back in the air and with a wave of her hands Dan unfroze.

"Dan, what-what are you doing here?" Piper moved over to him so Paige could run out of the living room and over to Leo. She knew what she had to do, she held Leo's arm and orbed him up to the attic.

"Well, I was in San Francisco for the weekend and I thought I would come by and visit you and Prue and Phoebe. Paige told me about what happened to Prue, I'm so sorry." He went to hug Piper with open arms. She didn't know how to respond to this, she hadn't been so close to Dan for nearly 6 years and it felt so strange and different.

"Thank you Dan, that's very sweet." He looked down at Piper's hand and saw her wedding ring.

"You're married?" he asked her. Now this is was something that she wasn't expecting.

"_haha_ yeah. I am. For about five years now." Piper tried to smile at him. "Five, wonderful years."

"So, is your husband around? I'd like to meet him." Piper eyes widened the thought of "introducing" Dan to Leo could make matters worse. Hmmm, I don't think so, she thought to herself. She was not in the mood for freezing Dan for the rest of the visit.

"He-he's not in right now" Piper lied, badly.

"Really? So who was that guy that I saw walking up with you then?" Piper eyes widened even more now. He had to know. There was no way that she could deny it. But, wait, she thought. The last time that she had saw Dan; she made a wish to the genie to move on with his life. Everything should be fine, she reassured herself.

"Ohhh, _hahaha_, my husband, that's what you said?" she lied to him. She had to try and think of a good excuse to get out of this. If the wish had worked, which it had to have worked because she hadn't seen Dan for the last six years. But, if the wish had worked then why was Dan here.

"Right" he folded his arms, looking rather confused at Piper.

"So…Dan…is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yes Piper. I would like an explanation" He told her, walking round her and moving over to the photos in the glass case. Piper gasped, her wedding photo was in there with Leo. Wait! She told herself, the wish! Piper spun round and closed her mouth. She had nothing to hide. Nothing. She watched Dan bend down to look at all the photos in the case, not glancing at her wedding photo but still looking, more like examining, the different photos.

"Ok…what explanation would that be?" She asked, folding her arms.

"The kind that I think you can answer Piper. The last time I saw…Leo…we got into a fight because I handed evidence to you about his death. And I was so…angry that you stood by him. But, shortly after I moved on. I moved on with my life. But about a month ago, something changed. I, changed, and I remembered. Everything." Dan had turned to look at Piper; he was looking defensive, and angry. This worried Piper, she had never seen him like this, well maybe when he was beating the crap out of Leo, but he had never acted like this with her. "I remember all your strange crap that you use to give to me and I know that you knew something about this Leo guy and I know that you married him. What aren't you telling me that I should have been told years ago?!" Piper put her arms up again to freeze the room. She was scared and really confused. She had convinced herself that the wish that had been granted would last, well, forever. But something was different. Why would Dan come back after all these years? How did the spell change? What had changed? Piper tried to think she tried to think fast about how it could have changed after all these years. Well, one of the other spells that were wished for was for Prue to be alive, but this spell did not keep her alive the following year. They lost her. Piper knew that something had changed to Dan, it had to be demonic, but what? Who would want to kill The Charmed Ones now?

Paige was up in the attic with Leo, trying to calm him down. He was not too happy that Dan was in the manor, alone with Piper. He was worried about what was going to happen to Piper and what was being said. He kept pacing up and down the attic trying to figure out what he wanted. Why he was here now? What did he want with Piper after all this time?

"Leo, please calm down" Paige tried to tell him.

"No Paige, I'm not going to calm down. Something isn't right. He's not supposed to be here." Leo told her, he put his hands to head, trying to concentrate, trying to imagine that this was not happening. It didn't make any sense to him.

"Leo, I really don't understand what you're going on about. I was with Dan for over an hour and fifteen minutes, and he did nothing to me. No fireballs, no energy balls, nothing." She folded her arms, staring at Leo as he paced up and down the room. She didn't understand why Leo was panicking all of a sudden. She saw no harm in Dan, him seem really sweet and honest. So, she couldn't understand why he was acting like this. "And what do you mean that he's not suppose to be here?"

"Look, over six years ago, Prue, Piper and Phoebe came across a genie, that wrecked havoc and nearly destroyed the Power of Three. Thankfully the genie was not evil nature, just, stupid. He granted us three last wishes before he was sent free, Piper's last wish was for to Dan to move on, without personal gain" Leo explained to his sister in-law once he stopped pacing up and down the room.

"Ok…but I still don't understand, what's the problem"

"The problem is Paige, that the wish is to last forever. The only reason that Dan would have came back is unless the wish was broken."

"But how could the wish be broken? If you made those wishes and the genie was set free, then the wishes should still remain. Shouldn't they?"

Leo looked at her and nodded. He started walking up and down again trying to think about the last thing that Dan had seen or heard before the wish was placed upon him. He remembered that the Dragon Demon had flown, literally into the house, and Dan had nearly been killed when the flamethrower from the warlock's mouth nearly caught him. So, that meant that Dan knew everything. Not everything of course but it meant that he knew enough. But the question was how did the wish become undone? There had to be a reason behind it. The Council of Elders / The Triad were the ones that sent the genie to The Charmed Ones, but they had been killed during the Ultimate Battle which was nearly a month ago. It was impossible for them to have broken the spell, only the genie could had done that and he was now mortal, and who knows where he was and if he was still alive for that matter.

"Leo, what are you thinking? If you want me to help Piper and you, you need to tell me. I wasn't there when it all happened if you remember", She said to him, while waving her arms up in the air. He spun round and looked at Paige, he had an idea, one that might be able to work, but it was risky and it might not even work because it had happened so long.

"We need the genie", said Leo. It was a long shot, he knew that. But there was nothing else that he could think of that might work.

"Ok…lets go get him them"

"We can't, well, we can, but he's mortal now. He could be anywhere and I can't sense him without my powers." Leo told her, looking disappointed.

"Well, maybe I can sense him them? My White lighter powers are going stronger so I might be able to-" She suggested to Leo, looking willing enough to help as much as possible.

"-No…you wouldn't be able to. You don't recognise him. You're not familiar with what he looks like, what he is like. We are going to have to get Phoebe. Her power of premonition will be able to tell us what exactly what happened after the genie had left and hopefully up to the present day."

Paige nodded at Leo, she knew that he was right, but she had to feel slightly disappointed that there was nothing that she could do to help. She felt that just because she was never around when Prue was alive didn't mean to say that she couldn't help as much as possible.

"Ok, I'll go and orb over to Phoebe and get her back to the manor. We'll need something to trigger the premonition though." She told Leo.

"Well I'm sure Phoebe could get a premonition out of Dan, but if that does not work then we will have to thing of something else that she could use. In the mean time, you go and get Phoebe and I'm going downstairs to see if I can, well…" Leo walked straight pass Paige and headed off towards Piper and Leo. Paige sighed, this wasn't fair, she told herself. Out of all the days for something bad to happen, it had to be the day that Henry came to pick her. So, with that she orbed out of the attic in bright blue lights to sort out this uneventful day that she was having.


	3. Concentration Is The Key

Phoebe Halliwell was hard away at work trying to finish her column with the million of letters that had been sent to her in the past week. She had locked her door to her office, pulled the blinds down and was left alone in peace, only to be contacted if it was a matter of life and death. So much was on her mind. Not just the fact that her sisters and herself had won the Ultimate battle and Piper and Leo were once united with each other again. But, the fact that future Wyatt had let slip that Coop and her would one day be married together. It was so much to take in, especially with everything that had happened in the last few months, leading up to the battle and everything afterwards. But now that everything had calm down, she felt that she was able to take control of the situation now and to sort things out with Coop. And had more to think about her personal life, rather than her supernatural one. She wasn't ready to get marry just yet, since her marriage from hell she felt like never marrying again.

Phoebe sighed and took her glasses off and placed them next to her computer, unable to think about anything else since Coop had now settle into her mind. She needed to get to work with her column but she wasn't able to do it now, she had let her mind wander off and now she was stuck with her thoughts. The fact that future Wyatt had told her and the rest of family about Coop and her made it slightly worse, since now everyone expected them to get married and have lots and lots of children.

Concentrate Phoebe, concentrate, she told herself, placing her hands to her head feeling the on coming head ache that was now arriving. She laid back into her chair, with her eyes closed and with her hands still on her head trying to relax and to free her mind from all sorts of thoughts, which were not work related. At least no one was going to bother her from home. But she thought too soon. She looked up and saw that Paige had orbed in like she usually did when something bad had happened in the manor. Hopefully this time it was to say hello or to say...something not related to demons or warlocks.

"Paige...please tell me that you have come to say hello?" She still had her hands on her hand, feeling the headache increasing fast.

"Erm...I wish I was, but there's a problem at the manor and Leo and Piper need you" She said to her sister as she broke the bad news to her.

"Oh Paige, is it a matter of life and death? Because I'm really busy and I have a ton of work to do and I would like to get it done now and-" She began rambling to Paige.

"-you're rambling Phoebe. And it could be a matter of life and death if we don't get you back to the manor now." She said to her sister walking round the desk to grab her sister so she could orb her back to the manor.

'Get you hands off me!" She said to Paige removing her hands off herself. She moved round to the door of her office and stood there with her arms folded, staring at Paige, annoyed at the fact that there was an emergency.

"Hey! I'm sorry that I interrupted you, but we do need to go back to the manor. Leo needs you to get a premonition from Dan" She told her sister. Phoebe looked stared at her sister, a little confused by the person that she had said to her.

"Dan? Do you mean Dan Gordon?" She asked her sister

"Yeah I do, and that's the problem. Leo told me that he isn't suppose to be here. Because Piper made some sort of a wish for him to move on his life and whatnot."

"Yes, I remember...and he's at the manor, right now?" She asked, slightly worried that something might be wrong with Piper and Leo.

"Yes! And we need to go now!"

"Ok, ok" Phoebe quickly walked over to her sister, not bothering about telling her boss and her personal assistant that she would be 'working from home' for the rest of the morning and most likely the afternoon. But they knew she was not to be disturbed so everything was going to be fine. Once she had reached her sister and grabbed her arm she was then orbed out of her office and into the attic of the manor.

It didn't take them long to reach the manor via orbing and once they had both came to their senses, they looked around the manor and Paige noticed that Leo DID go downstairs to see Piper and Dan. They heard a loud crash downstairs and a scream. Someone had been thrown into something, hopefully not the clock. They both looked at each and other, and they knew what each other was thinking. Piper and Leo were in trouble. Without a moment's hesitation, they both ran out of the attic and made their way to Piper and Leo.

"DAN! What are you doing!?" Piper cried at him, she was terrified; she didn't know what had gotten into Dan. She had seen him attack Leo before, but she didn't understand why this was happening, when everything was going so well for herself and Leo. Dan was not answering her; he continued to hit Leo in the face, not giving him a chance to breath or to wipe the blood off his face. She ran over to Dan and Leo and tried to grab Dan off of her husband. But Dan was too strong for her, and just swiped his arm across Piper sending her flying backwards and landing on the back of the wooden table, hitting her head and knocking her out.

"PIPER! Dan you've hurt her! Get off me now!" Leo was now struggling underneath the hold of Dan. He didn't care what Dan did to him, but he did care what he did to Piper. He was wishing that Paige were back now with Phoebe and that they would be coming down any minute, to help Piper and then Leo, and possibly Dan. He then moved his eyes up towards the stairs of the manor; he could see that Phoebe and Paige were running down the stairs as fast as they could. Here now to help save him and sort out this problem that he was having.

"DAN!" he heard Phoebe's voice call out to Dan that was attacking him. He was just about able to see that Paige had run over to Piper and check for her wound. She put her hand at the back of her sister's head and gasped when she removed her hand from her sister's head to see that there was blood. She couldn't believe that Dan had attacked her. She quickly put her hand to the back to the wound, where her sister was hurt. It didn't take long for the bight glow that came out of her hand, healing the wound and causing her sister to slowly come around.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was not having so much luck with getting Dan to come around. "Dan! Get off of Leo! He hasn't done anything!" She was trying to grab Dan off of Leo but it was not working, he was much to strong for her. She didn't want to have to force Dan off by fighting him, he was an old friend, but after what was happening here, it didn't seem like she had much off a choice. She just hoped that Dan would not remember later.

She stood back and lifted her leg, ready to swing it across to Dan's face, hopefully to knock him out for a while. But something stopped her both Dan and Leo were frozen. She turned around and saw that Paige had healed Piper and she had managed to freeze the both of them.

"Oh honey..." Phoebe said to Piper as she hurried over to her, to help Paige lift her up and put here on the sofa so she could catch her breath.

"I can't believe this...I really cannot...why?" Piper asked herself. She was so confused. Why was this happening now, after all this time?

"Don't worry, we are going to figure this out...I promise" She moved closer to Piper so she was able to comfort her. "Paige told me that she thought something might have happened to the genie." She explained to her older sister.

"But, how? The genie is-is mortal, it has been like that for years!" Piper started to find it hard to breath, she couldn't believe after all this time that, this, was now happening. It was too much to take in, when finally something good was happening to her something; most likely demonic was threatening the normal life that she always wanted.

"Piper, don't worry calm down, we are going to figure this out, now." Paige reassured her older sister. She left her sister's side and went over to the telephone.

"What are you doing? You can't call the genie, it's not like we have his number on speed dial" Piper cried to her little sister.

Paige just looked at her with the whole 'do you think I'm stupid' look. "Do you think I'm stupid? I'm actually calling Henry to cancel…" She began dialing Henry's mobile number hoping that he would be able to pick it up.

"Phoebe…how did this happen?"

"I don't know. But! I'm at your service for premonitions and whatnot. So…if you don't mind…" She left her sister's side and walked slowly over to Dan and Leo who were still in the same position when Piper froze them. She looked at Dan, nervous that if she touched him that he would unfreeze.

"Don't worry Phoebe he wont unfreeze." She looked back at her older sister and smiled at her. She bent down and put her hands over Dan and closed her eyes so she was able to focus. She placed her hands carefully into the back of Dan and focused even more. Nothing. She couldn't get anything out of him. This probably meant that she wasn't able to because of the wish that was placed upon him. Damn, she thought to herself. She threw her arms up in the air, annoyed at the fact that it didn't work. She wanted to help Piper and Dan, but she couldn't do it if her power wasn't working on command.

"It's not working. I can't get anything at of him."

"Are you sure?" Piper said from behind her, slightly worried that they might not be able to do anything. She turned around to look at the worried Piper, and smiled a sad smile.

"Why, you don't you go and see the boys, we will take care of things down here." She asked Piper. She didn't say anything back to her, but just nodded and walked out of the living room towards the stairs. But, she stopped as she walked past the frozen Dan and Leo. She had to have a cover for Dan when he was unfrozen. So, she picked up the heaviest, but not the deadliest object and whacked it across Dan's head, unfreezing them both in the process but knocking out Dan. Phoebe just stared in shock, but did not say anything.

"…Thanks…" Leo said to Piper as she helped him up. "Are you okay?" he asked her as he held her close to him.

"I'm fine…Paige healed me. Do you think that you could help Phoebe and Paige? I really want to be with boys right now."

"Of course." He said to her as he let her go and watched as she went upstairs to see their children. "Okay Phoebe, were you able to get anything out of Dan?" He asked quickly, wanting this day to be over and done with already.

"No, I wasn't. I don't think I could anyway. He wasn't there when the genie was set free."

"Yes, but he is the key link. He is what can trigger the premonition because he is the reason why Piper made that wish. You need to focus Phoebe, concentrate on your power and believe in yourself." There was that word again, concentrate. The one thing that she was unable to do this morning at the office was to concentrate. But, she had to do this, not for herself, but for Piper and Leo. She looked at Leo and bent down back to the unconscious Dan, she put her hands upon him and focused and blocked out anything that would distract her.

She closed her eyes quickly and took a deep breath in like she always had done when a premonition had caught her off guard, it had worked. She could see Piper talking to Dan and wanting to explain to him about what had happened with the Dragon Demon and their secret and how he did not want to know. It then moved on all three of sister's in the manor and talking to the genie giving him their final wishes and letting him be released to be a mortal and watching him leave the manor for good.

She opened her eyes again and looked at Leo, taking hands off of Dan. She didn't think that her premonition had worked as well as she thought it would be. That was not what she wanted to see. She wanted more information about the genie rather than Dan.

"What did you see?"

"I saw Piper talking to Dan about what he had saw. And then…Prue, Piper, you and me with the genie. But that's about it. Nothing. We have to go on with that. It doesn't tell us much about the genie. What are we going to do?" Phoebe had moved over to the sofa and sat slowly on it. She felt so useless, like her power had let her down once again. Why did things never works the way that they were suppose to?

Paige come walking back in, not very happy, but had the eager look on her face, that meant that she was ready to get to work. "Okay, did you get a premonition?"

"Yes, but nothing that is going to help us." She replied sadly.

"Don't think like that Phoebe's there's a reason that you got that premonition," Leo advised her.

"Ok, lets just say for a minute that there was a reason, and what would that reason be exactly?" Phoebe stared at Leo waiting for an answer.

"Wait Phoebe, maybe there is a reason for the premonition. Maybe it's trying to tell us something but we are not thinking clearly enough." She looked at Paige trying to understand what she was saying, but she couldn't make heads or tails.

"Ok Paige, but would should we be thinking about more clearly? All we have is the genie granting the last wishes and watching him leave the manor. There's nothing to go with that." She explained, putting her hands in her head. Feeling the headache coming on again.

"No, wait, maybe Paige is right. Your premonition stopped right after the genie had left. If we would be able to see what had happened the genie after he had left, then maybe we would know more about the present."

"Right, but how do we do that exactly?" Paige asked folded her arms; ready to take all the information in. Phoebe looked her brother-in-law and they both knew exactly what they would have to do. She looked back her sister and told her what they were going to have to do. It would be so risky; it would most likely end up changing the present day if they were not careful. But they had to do something.

"We are going to have to go back. To that particular moment and see what happened after the genie left"


	4. I Wish, I Wish For My Magic Genie

Paige looked at both Leo and Phoebe, slightly confused at the proposal that they were making. She understood about time traveling, she had done this with both Leo and Phoebe in the past, but she didn't understand why it had to be used now.

"Why use it now? Wouldn't it be better to summon the genie here instead? I mean it would be quicker and we would get more answers. What would be the point of the returning to that point if we have other options." She put her hand to head and began pacing around the living like Leo was doing when they were both trying to think more clearly.

"The thing is Paige, if a demon or a warlock has got the genie then he's probably using him as bait to get to us. And I for one do not want to be killed." Phoebe replied back to her sister. She couldn't understand why her sister would not see that this was there only option. If they read a spell, anyone could intercept it and appear right in the manor, they would be unprepared and everyone would be in harms way, especially the children.

"Who would want to kills us now? The Triad is dead, Christy is dead also. So who else could there be left to kill us" Paige was slightly annoyed now, she wanted her sister and brother-in-law to listen to her reasons and not to dismiss them because she wasn't "there" when it had all taken place.

"You are right Paige, maybe we are worrying about nothing, but we have all come to learn that things happen for a reason. And we are still going to get demonic threats. And I believe that the genie is now a genie again." Leo explained to Paige as he sat down next to Phoebe, hoping he could make her see sense.

"I thought you said he was mortal? How could he be a genie again?"

"There are ways for a genie to return to genie status. But it very rarely happens. Genies are usually never really freed after wishes probably because they are used by demons, which then put them put in the bottle again for the use of more wishes. This is probably what had happened to the genie. Someone must have tracked him down after he had left. Put him back into the bottle. But who and how…" He said to Paige and Phoebe. This was not good, who ever put the genie back into the bottle meant business. Someone was up to something in the underworld, but the question was who was doing what and for what reason.

"All the more reason for us to go back in time and find out if someone did take our genie." Phoebe said to her sister.

"Fine, fine. You guys win. We shall do it your way." Paige crossed her arms, looking a little defeated. She didn't want to waste time, time traveling, she just wanted to find the genie and have this day over and done with. "Who goes back then?"

"I think we all should, we would be stronger as the Power of Three and plus we will have our powers to use them if we need to-"

Leo stopped her from carrying out her plans. He knew in his heart why Piper and Phoebe wanted to go back to that particular moment and that was to see Prue. They would be so blind sighted by the fact that they could see their sister again that they might change the future altogether and possibly their sister Paige's.

"-No, none of you can go back. You can't risk going back and seeing Prue. You may change things in the present for good."

"Leo! We are not stupid, we know better than to change the future. We have done it a few times before." Phoebe turned to face Leo. Confused at thought that Leo did not trust Piper and herself to do the job and get distracted. "Look, if some demon has got the genie then he could keep using him to undo everything that we have done in the past. He could undo everything up to the present day."

Paige looked at her sister and then she clicked. If the demon wanted to undo past events so the Power of Three had to deal with, then they would be distracted, they would not be able to do anything if there was an attack. They would be completely helpless. But the thing was, what would the demon undo? Could it possible for the demon to bring back ex demons for the dead?

"Leo, if a demon has got the genie, is it possible for him to bring ex demons back from the dead?" Paige asked, moving closer over to Leo and Phoebe.

"Yes, Piper and Phoebe were able to bring Prue back from the dead when she was killed…" Leo had clicked too. He sort of understood what was happening here. The reason that Dan was here, the link with the genie, the demon was bringing back someone. Someone powerful.

"So, I take it that the demon could bring back anyone that he wanted to. Say for instance…The Triad?" Paige looked at them with her face that she had on when she figured something out. "Dan is a distraction, he has to be. The demon wants us to go back to the past and figure out what happened to the genie. So he would be able to carry out his plan, without us destroying it." Paige sat down next to her sister and looked at the still unconscious Dan. He was completely unaware of what was happening to him, that he life was probably fine before any of this happened. It didn't seem fair, it didn't seem right. Phoebe looked at her sister with her mouth hanging wide open. She couldn't believe, she didn't want to; when everything was becoming so…normal for them this had to happen. She knew that demons existed still and always would try to attack them but she didn't think that this could happen. She stood up from the sofa that she was sat on, walked past her sister and went to look outside. She could see all the people just walking past, happy. Without a care in the world. They knew nothing of the horrid that really existed.

"Could that really happen? I mean bringing back the Triad." She asked, not facing Paige and Leo but just looking outside.

"Yes." Phoebe groaned to herself. "Whatever someone wishes, it has to be granted. It can't be denied." Leo told her, sounding just annoyed as her.

"Ok, then what do we do?" Phoebe asked, with her annoyance growing rapidly.

"Well, we can't go back. That's what the demon wants." Paige said.

"But, we know someone that can go back." Phoebe said turning to her sister. She knew whom she would be referring to. It was the only person that had the power to do so.

"Do you think she will want to?" Paige replied back to Phoebe. She walked back to Paige so she could reach the phone to call the person that they needed most.

"Billie owns us…"

Billie Jenkins put the photo frame back on the desk beside her bed. She wiped a tear that was flowing so gently down her face. She was a wreck. She had lost everyone that meant so much to her, they were all gone. The sisters did not trust that her much after what had happened but had given her the chance to start over again. Her parents had been killed and the fact that they weren't involved with anything demonic which made it even worse. And then there was Christy. She couldn't understand any of it. Why she was taken away from her, to be raised evil and to trick Billie to be evil as well. It felt to Billie like she had never cared about her at all. Like their sisterhood and friendship meant nothing. She didn't want to think like this, she wanted to forget everything that had happened. She wanting to disappear and just vanish…

Beep Beep

Billie turned her head to the sound of her cell phone going off. She went over to her bag that had been dumped on the floor and searched around for the cell phone that was bury somewhere in the mess of her bag. She managed to find it before it went to voice call.

"Hello?" She tried to say it calm and relaxed, instead of sounding upset and that she had been crying for several hours causes her mascara to run.

"Hey it's Phoebe" Her eyes widened she had not expected Phoebe to call her, well all of the sisters for that matter. But she was close to Phoebe and she must have felt so hurt after what had happened. "Do you think you would be able to come over now? We need some help and only you can help us." Billie felt slightly happier than how she had been feeling. This was the perfect thing for her to get her mind off of all the loses that she had achieved in only a year.

"Erm, yeah of course I will. Do you want me to come right now?" She asked hoping that she would say no and that she would have time to clean her face, which she was trying to do now.

"If you could please, Paige said that she would orb over now to come get you"

"But-"

"See you in a second" Phoebe hung up in her. She must have been still annoyed with Billie. She knew that their was nothing more she could do to make things better, but just to wait and till things had settle and calmed down more. Billie chucked her phone over to her bed and ran into her small bathroom to wash her face off. She scrubbed her face quickly hoping that the water will take off the makeup, so no one would be able to see that she had been crying. She looked into the mirror to check her reflection; most of the makeup had gone so she would be fine, she hoped.

She walked back into her room, wondering why the sisters wanted her help now. She sat down on the end of her bed and waiting quietly with her thoughts, thinking about what it could possibly be that they wanted. She ran her fingers through her hair and taping her foot slowly waiting for Paige to come and get her. Then, out of the blue, she looked up and saw Paige was standing in front of her. She had not noticed that Paige her orbed into her room.

"Paige!" Billie stood up quickly when she had seen her. She was shocked that she had seen her because she didn't hear her orb in. She must have been away with her thoughts. "Sorry, I didn't hear you orb in"

"Sorry about that. Well we need you back in the manor. So, grab a hold of me and I'll take you now" Paige held her hand out to Billie so she was able to take it. Billie looked at the hand and took it without hesitation. She wanted things to be good again with the sisters and so by helping them, making things might work out again.

In a matter of seconds, both Paige and Billie were back in the manor, downstairs in the living room, with Phoebe and Leo. She looked at the room and saw that it was in a bit of a mess and there was, someone, just lying down on the floor unconscious. "Erm, what happened here?" Billie asked, looking around the room. Phoebe just looked back at her and simple said to her "Don't worry about it" And looked back down at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Look Billie" Leo began saying to her. "We need you to use your power to projection to go back to when Prue was alive. To follow the genie that Piper caste her last wish on-on that guy. Dan" Billie just looked at them, not believing what she had just heard. They wanted her to go and find a genie? They were kidding right.

"You want me to follow, a genie?" She said to him and the sisters.

"Yes, a genie. Dan wasn't supposed to come back to the manor, ever. But he has and we think that someone has the genie. A demon has most likely made the genie a genie again because he was mortal. We think that whoever has the genie is going to resurrected The Triad." Leo told her. Like Phoebe, Billie's mouth was hanging wide opened with shock and horror. "So, we need you to go back to the past and follow the genie and find out whoever took him. Piper, Phoebe and Paige would go, but it is possibly a distraction and... well...with Prue being there-"

"-Okay Leo! We get the point!" Phoebe said loudly to Leo. It was true that she wanted to see her sister again and try to stop anything happening to her. It reminded her when she went back to the past and saw her mother again and tried to stop her from drowning when she was only a little child. "I'm going to check on Piper" She walked out of the living room, not saying anything more to anymore one. She was annoyed about the fact that this was happening. She wanted to get back to her life, and she couldn't now.

Bille watched her leave the room; she couldn't help feeling that in someway that this was her fault. Like she had made Phoebe even angrier at her being there. She just wanted to help, that's all she wanted to do now.

"Okay, Billie do you think that you'll be able to project yourself back to when this happened?" Paige asked her. Billie turned around and looked back round to Paige. She nodded at her. She had gotten a good hold of her power of projection so she believed that she would be able to focus all her energy into helping the sisters. Billie worked over to the sofa and sat down and crossed her legs.

"It takes me awhile to focus my power to get where I want to. Especially since I'm not a connection to any of you," Billie told Paige and Leo.

"Don't worry just try." Leo told her calmly. "I'm just going to check on Piper, I'm be back in a second"

Phoebe stood by the door of Wyatt's room and watched Piper holding Chris and watching Wyatt playing with his toys. She looked at the both of them and thought about how special they were to Piper and Leo and how they never wanted anything to happen to them. Ever. She walked slowly into the room and sat down next to Piper. "Billie's here." Phoebe said quietly to her older sister, not wanting to wake her nephew up.

Piper turned her head to Phoebe being careful not to wake her son up. "What? Why is she here?" Phoebe knew that Billie was not in Piper's good books after what she and Christy had done to her son, Wyatt.

"Don't worry she hasn't done anything. She's her to help us." Phoebe said to her sister. She knew that Piper would most likely be laughing inside.

"And how is she suppose to help us? I take it we are going to have to go back to the past just to find the genie. Why should she…help us? Its not her problem."

"Leo thinks that we would get distracted if we went back to...that point of time." Piper snapped her head round with her mouth hanging open. She was shocked that Leo would think that any one of them would try to change the past. She had moved on from the death of her older sister. Well, sometimes she had. "So, Billie is here to project herself but in time, to find the genie and see what happened."

"We are not going to find out what happened to the genie just by going back to when the wishes were made. I'm pretty sure that what ever happened to the genie happened a bit later on."

"Well, maybe the first memory might trigger other past events of the genie, so Billie can find out what happens." She replied back to her sister.

"Okay then. When Billie is off doing that, what are we suppose to be doing?"

"I guess we could wait for the demon or the warlock to come to the manor to attack us. I mean they always do. There's no point in scrying, there's too many demons and warlocks in San Francisco for us to locate the one we want." She told her sister, she didn't want to have to wait around the house doing nothing, but she didn't have any better ideas. She heard footsteps walking towards Wyatt's room; she turned around and saw that Leo had come upstairs also. He walked slowly into the bedroom and looked at his wife loveling, then turned to Phoebe to talk to her.

"Phoebe do you think you could check the Book Of Shadows? Maybe you might be able to find something?" he asked her.

"Like what Leo? There are millions of demons and warlocks in the Book Of Shadows that want to kill us. Where would we begin? Plus I think I should go back to the office, Leo don't look me at me like that. Paige can look at the book once she has orbed me but to the office." She walked straight out of Wyatt's room without waiting for Leo to reply back to her decision so she could get Paige to orb her back to work. Leo just stared back at her, shocked that she did not want to stay and help.

Leo looked back at Piper feeling really bad that she had to go all through this. It was right to want a normal life, after everything that she had been through.

"Are you going to come downstairs and help Billie?" he asked her.

"No. I'm not. She knows how to use her powers and I don't think she is going to have to use us for help." Piper replied back to her husband, not really caring what Billie did, as long as she wasn't in the house. She wasn't really too happy about what she and Christy had done to her son. Leo did not say anything back to her, but just walked out of the room and back downstairs to help Billie.

Billie was sat down the sofa trying to concentrate and focusing on helping the sisters. She didn't know how she was going to get the genie from the demon or warlock but she was going to try. She had heard Paige and Phoebe leave the house without a word of goodbye, she was hoping that they wanted to leave her in peace, but she secretly thought otherwise.

"How's it going Billie?" Billie opened her eyes and looked at Leo.

"Erm, I'm not really sure about what I'm suppose to be doing when I see the genie." She asked Leo still rather confused about her task.

"Just follow him, see who took him and remember, do not change the past because it will effect the future. Don't talk to anyone." Billie nodded at Leo, clear with her instructions. She closed her eyes again and focused all her energy into projecting herself back into the past. Suddenly everything around her felt like it was spinning, like she was moving faster and faster without a clue where she was. She opened her eyes when the spinning had finally stopped. It took her awhile for the dizziness to stop but after a calm relaxing second Billie sure that she was back in the manor, up at the top of the stairs. She looked down, but not too far over the top because she did not want to risk exposure. She could see the Phoebe sitting on the sofa, amazed at how different see look like. Next to her was someone she did not recognised but she guessed that it was their older sister, Prue. On the other chair were the younger Leo and that someone else that had to be the genie.

"They call themselves the council and their scary dudes and very high up on the evil food chain" She heard the genie said. She carried on listening to the all of them speak to each other, thinking it was great to see their past, but, she didn't know how she was going to get out of the manor to follow the genie when everyone was in the room. She then lifted her head up and saw Piper had walked into the manor and as well. She was walking in slowly and even though she couldn't see her face she knew that she was not happy.

"But there's one wish that you have to grant first. One that I need. I want Dan to have peace of mind, to forget about all the horrible things that have happened the last couple of days. About who we all really are. I wish that Dan could truly move on with his life, without consequences." Billie listened carefully to what Piper was saying; this was obviously the wish that had been granted on Dan and what Billie had to focus on. She watched the genie cast the last wishes for the sisters. She was getting ready to get out of the house, after she saw the genie leaving the house. _Shit_, she thought to herself, _I need to get out now_. It took several minutes for the everyone to leave the front door. She was slowly creeping down after she had saw Prue and Phoebe walked into the kitchen, feeling glad that both of the sisters had not made their way upstairs. Billie tried to quietly run out of the house and run to the front door, hoping that they wouldn't be able to hear her. She opened the front door and closed it quietly behind her. She ran down the steps hoping that the genie did not wonder off too far. Once she had reached the bottom of the steps she look both left and right down the street wondering if she would be able to catch a glimpse of that really bad orange outfit.

She decided that she had to pick a street and just hope that it was the right one. She turned her head left and right and groaned to herself.

_LEFT_ she shouted to herself inside her head. She began running down the street, wishing that she had put on better shoes, rather than high heels. She kept running and running faster down the street thinking to her that she had better picked the right street.

She stopped all of sudden she was out of breath and unable to breath. She had lost him; she must have chosen the wrong street. She couldn't believe this; she couldn't do one simple thing for everyone. She felt like a failure. She looked up and across the street that was opposite to her hoping that the genie had just crossed over to another street. And with luck, she saw the genie walking out of shop stuffing his face entirely with food. Billie smiled to herself and crossed over to the street hoping not to be seen by him.


	5. Billie Vs Herself?

**Billie crept slowly towards the genie, hoping that her high heel shoes wouldn't make a loud noise. It had been nearly an hour since she had travelled back to the past and since then the genie had stopped to nearly everything food shop to buy all the food possible, talked to every stranger that he had walked past ,causing a bit of trouble to many. She didn't have a clue what she was doing or where she was going, but all she knew was that her feet were killing her. All Leo told her was to follow the genie and she didn't know how long that was going to take. She was hoping that her projection power might trigger a different past event so she could figure out more, but unfortunately nothing was happening.**

_**Damn**_**, she thought to herself, **_**why is nothing happening?!**_** Billie carried on walking, dreading the hot weather that was making her thirsty. She was now wishing that the genie would be able to give her some of the water that he was washing down his throat. Just then the genie turned down the corner into a dark alley way. **_**Great**_** she thought**_**, just great**_**. She tried to carry on following him as he continued walking down, hiding behind bins every second and waiting for the right moment to carry on walking.**

"**You know I can see you" The genie stopped walking and turned around to where Billie was hiding. Billie opened her mouth and stared at the genie who was stuffing his mouth with food while trying to talk to her. "For a witch you're not very good at it" **_**Now he was just being insulting**_**, Billie stood up from where she was hiding and took slow steps over to the genie, but not too close.**

"**I'm a very good witch actually. Very good." She said to him, folding her arms and staring at the genie, not showing that she had failed Leo in trying not to be seen by him. **

"**No actually…you see…you cant be good…because you've been spotting…" he said to her while continuingly eating the food that he had most likely not paid for. She didn't know how to respond to that, because he was technically right, she had been spotted when she wasn't meant to be. She just stood there, silently trying to figure out what to say back to him, but she couldn't think of anything. "Ok then…well…before I go…could you tell me why your following me then?" he spat out to her as lots of food came flying out of his mouth and nearly missing Billie.**

"**I'm not telling you that!" She shouted back to him. **_**God this guy is starting to annoy me now! **_**She started to think about what she was going to do with the genie now, because obviously he had not been taken by some demon right now. But she could have changed the future. Maybe he was taken now but she wouldn't ever find out. **_**Shit, shit, shit! **_**Billie began waking round the alley trying to figure out what she could do now. Maybe she could cast a spell, to forget this meeting that they had, but he would probably figure what was going on as well. Billie's head was beginning to hurt now, she felt like such a failure. She couldn't do one simply task and make sure that everything went smoothly. She turned back round to face the genie hoping to come up with an idea, but, he was gone. Billie stood in the same pace, with her mouth wide open, not believing that she had lost him. She tried to make some sounds from her mouth, but she was so shocked that she couldn't say one thing. She took a few steps forward not be able to believe what was happening. Her legs were making it unable for her to walk anymore. **_**Snap out of it Billie! SNAP OUT OF IT! **_**She shouted to herself inside her head.**

**She managed to pick up her legs and start running down the alley way, there were so many different corners that she could take and so many that the genie could have taken. She was so confused, she had to pick a direction and just trust herself to make sure that it was the right way.**

**Billie deciding that she would go down the left direction because it went back to the main streets where all the food would be. She began getting her pace up so she could sort this mess out. She was out of breath already and was beginning to feel dizzy. She tried to ignore this and just force herself to carry on going. Suddenly things became really dark and blurry and she wasn't able to see straight, her breathing became faster and shorter. Her sight was becoming weak and everything felt like it was spinning for her. She had stopped running and lean against the wall hoping that this was just some random thing that was happening to her. Billie decided that she had to keep going and not give up, she tried to keep running, she had to make sure that everything would go right. But, as she tried to carry on running, she wasn't able to notice the water that had been leaking from the sewer causing her to slip up and fall on the ground knocking her head hard on the cold pavement and resulting on her not be able to find the genie. **

**The genie was tied to a walk bound by magical powers by a demon, Juto. He had been there for several months now and was unable to break free from the magic that he had placed upon him. He couldn't remember much and was not even sure that he had been there for months, his memory was kind of a blank to him. Like it had been erase so he wasn't able to think of way out. The only thing he could remember was being hungry, very hungry and being with the Charmed Ones but for some reason that seem like ages ago when he had last saw them. So he couldn't think of how he had gotten here. He also knew that he wasn't a genie anymore, or was he? If he was a genie by now Juto would have placed him back into the bottle and since that had not happened yet maybe he was still mortal. For some reason he could remember a blonde haired girl following him around just as he became mortal. But other than that he did not remember too much. Just then he heard footsteps coming towards the cave where he was bound too. He wondered what Juto wanted now, he knew that he was trying to get his plan into action but when that plan was going to come into action was something that he did not know about.**

"_**Ahhh**_** genie" he said to him in his wheezing voice. He walked in slowly so the light could relieve his face and body in parts. Everything the genie saw Juto it made him feel sick, his face was a deep, deep red where the skin had been taken off of his face and had never grown back. He had claws for hands, which were sharp and quick, one move could send any of his victims to death without thinking twice.**

"**And what can I do for you today, Juto?" the genie asked him in his genie like voice.**

"**Well genie, we are going to take my plan into action. Starting from right, now." Juto went over to the middle of the cave and waved his hand over the centre and appeared a pot for his cooking potions. He started mixing different ingredients together causing the potion to turn from a deep blue, to a deep, dark red.**

"_**Erm**_**…what is that exactly?" The genie asked nervously.**

"**This? Well my friend this is a potion to make you a genie once more. And once this is complete, you will go back into the bottle and I'll be your master. Then I'll destroy the Charmed Ones once and for all." He said to him from his pot where he was stirring the potion to make it even darker and to make sure that it took effect.**

"**How do you know that you will be able to defeat the Charmed Ones. I think they are a bit too strong for you." he replied back to him quickly, hoping that he would be able to distract him so the potion would over boil and so Juto would not be able to take his plan into action.**

**He didn't want the Charmed Ones to be hurt, ever. They had set him free and so he didn't want anything to happened to them.**

"**Genies, they are so stupid. Specially if one is partly mortal. I have used their last wish as a distraction for them, causing them to take care of other problems. And if I am right, which I am, they would have used Billie to go back to see who took you, though she will never succeed of course. The Charmed Ones will believe that they will be able to attack me if I show up at the manor. Which I will not be doing." Juto explained to the genie as he continued to concentrate on his potion. "Once you are a genie again, I am going to wish for their son, Wyatt, who will provide me with the power to summon someone that will kill the Charmed Ones once and for all, and I will be rewarded."**

"**Okay, are you going to give me an idea who you are going to summon then?"**

"**Of course I am genie, but all in good time. But now, it seems that your plans have failed to distract me." He reached for a cup that was next to the pot and put it into the potion and filled the cup all the way to the top to make sure that the potion would work the way that he wanted it to. He looked back up at the genie and smiled at him and walked over to him slowly. He stopped right in front of him and looked at him with a cruel smile.**

"**Are you ready to fully become a genie again?"**

**Billie could fill something dripping on her face. It felt like water to her and she started to wonder where she was. She tried to move her hand and legs so she could get up but she felt so weak. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that everything was dark. **_**How did I get here? **_**She asked herself. She could remember running down the alley way to try and find the genie and then everything went all dizzy and blurry, but other than that she could not remember a single thing that had happened to her. She closed her eyes and sighed to herself, **_**this sucked it really did**_**. She was in the middle of nowhere, without her cell phone of course, and she couldn't even move her arms or legs just to get up.**

**She wished the sisters had not asked her for their help. She couldn't do this, even though she did not want to give up but she felt like she had no choice. The only thing that she could think of was to project herself back and tell them that she had failed.**

"**Keep him still, I don't want him disappearing anywhere!"**

"**Okay boss"**

**Billie gasped, someone else was here as well. She had to hide somewhere or she would be caught. She tried to force her legs and arms to move so she would be able to hide. She managed to get on her hands and knees so she was able to crawl across the ground hoping to find a big rock or something to rest behind. She had a feeling as she crawl along the ground, that she had projected herself to another past event, or the first one had trigger this one. But she didn't know what this one had to do with the genie. Unless she was in the past when the genie had been captured, which meant she had not changed the past. Even though she was in trouble she couldn't help have a smile on her face because she must have done something right.**

**She placed her hand out in the dark hoping to feel something like a rock to hide behind. With luck she was able to feel something, and so she moved around it. When she had found a comfortable spot to rest her back on, she laid back and waited for whoever was coming.**

"**Chuck him there and make sure you tie him up good and tight!" the "Boss" said. Billie wasn't able to see anything that was going on but she was able to tell that this guy instructing orders to the other person was probably a demon.**

"**Okay Juto, but what are you going to do with him exactly?"**

"**Well first, I need you outta my way!" **

"**AHHHHH!" Billie winced, the demon, Juto had obviously killed his goon from the sounds of his screams. She put her hand against the rock she was leading on and tired to turn herself around so she was able to have a look at what was going on. She was able to get herself up so she could have a peek at the demon and the person that he had captured. It was still quite dark for her to see but she could make out a dark figure towering over the person and muttering words to him, most likely a spell. She looked down at the ground hoping that she would be able to see if it was the genie or not. If it wasn't then she could help the person, if it wasn't she had to leave will enough alone. She than thought of a spell might be able to help her see clearly, without alerting the demon that she was here also.**

"**Okay, okay, think Billie, think. Erm…**_**give me light so I might be find the person that I seek inside, Clear this darkness to disappear, But give the power only for me to find." **_**As she finished the last of her spell, the room slowly turned from total darkness but to light. Her spell had work! The demon wasn't even able to notice what had happened which also which made her very lucky. But what was even more lucky was she was now able to see what the demon looked like and who the person lying on the floor was. It was the genie. She must have projected herself then without knowing, showing herself that her power was growing. **

"**GENIE! GET BACK IN THE BOTTLE!" Billie watched as the demon, Juto towered over the poor defend less genie, as he tried to make him talk but he wasn't able to replied back to him. From what Billie was able to see he was sweating constantly, he looked like a curse had been placed upon him. His head kept turning this way and that, like he had no control over his own body. Billie felt terrible for the genie, she wanted to save him but she was so weak that she didn't know if she would be able to fight back. But she couldn't just sit there and do nothing, she had to try and save him. No matter what the cost was and forgetting what she had said about not saving him earlier. She thought about what she could do, maybe she could project herself back to the present day to warn the sisters about the threat and leave her body back in the past but that was more like astral projection which she didn't have. She could try though, but she didn't want to risk anything happening to the past memory and losing it forever. Though, she could used another spell to make the demon hear things, like Phoebe told her about a spell that she had created once. But, she couldn't remember the one that she had told her. **_**Poo to that, I'll make my own one up**_** she told herself and began to concentrate. "**_**Hear voices within space and time, make them cross the line, so this demon will flee and haunt him with this…rhyme?" **_**She whispered to herself. It was pretty lame, but it might work she told herself.**

**She watched as the demon slowly turned from demanding answers from the genie to slowly losing his mind. He began talking and shouting like there was someone there next to him. Billie found it rather funny, and was trying not to laugh, until he started throwing fireballs around the cave. Billie gasped as she ducked down as one of them hit the rock she was hiding behind. She didn't think that THIS would happen, he had gone crazy now, he was suppose to start running out of the cave crazed, so she would be able to save the genie. This was not what she had expected. She wasn't going to be able to get the genie out safely now, not when Juto was throwing fire balls in every direction, it was not worth the risk at all.**

**Billie continued watching the demon becoming more and more crazy by the minute, she was just thinking how lucky the genie was because he kept missing him with the fire balls. She just wanted this to end, she didn't want to see if the genie would not be so lucky with the next fireball. She closed her eyes and imagined really hard that the fireballs would stop and the demon would knock himself out unconscious and she could perhaps save the genie .**

_**THUMP**_

**Billie opened her eyes and looked back towards where the demon was. It had worked, she was able to knock him out like she had wanted to. With the strength that she had recovered, she held tightly against the rock and lifted herself up, so she was able to get herself over to the genie. She was just about to reach him, when she began to feel dizzy and light headed again. **_**Oh no! Not again! **_**She carried on trying to move towards the genie not wanting to project herself into a different past event with out trying to help the genie. She felled into her knees and looked up trying to clear her mind to stop this from helping. Her eyesight was once again becoming blurry and was finding it hard to even find where the genie was. She couldn't continue and her head dropped on the ground and once again knocked her out, leaving the genie alone again.**


	6. The Magical Problem

Paige flipped through the pages of the Book Of Shadows thinking how pointless this was. Her eyes were tired from looking over and over every page and examining potential demons and warlocks that would like to resurrect The Triad. What had annoyed her the most was Phoebe was told to do this by Leo but she had skipped out on it and went back to the office. Paige, like the idiot she was, orbed her back without knowing that she would be the one looking for the demon.

She sighed, she was beginning to think that this was a sucky day for her. It could have happened any day, out of all the days in the year and it had to pick this one. She couldn't believe it. Paige was so involved with her own problems that she did not heard someone was also in the attic with her, she looked up and saw that it was Wyatt.

"Hey big boy! What are you doing here?" She walked around the Book Of Shadows and knelt down next to him and gave him a big smile. "Shouldn't you be with you mummy?" Wyatt didn't say anything back to her but just gave her a big toothy grin. Paige lifted Wyatt up, making sure that he would not slip away from her because he was getting big now and carried him back down to Piper.

"Piper? Piper are you in here?" She looked in Wyatt's bedroom but she couldn't see her older sister. Confused, she went into Chris's room and her sisters room but couldn't find her anyway. _She's probably downstairs_ she told herself and made her way to find her sister.

Once she had reached downstairs she found her sister sitting in the dinning room, with a piece of paper and a pen, writing down notes. She was confused to why she was down here by herself writing.

"Hey, Wyatt orbed upstairs into the attic, so I though you might like to have him" She laughed at her sister. Piper just looked back up at her sister and smiled at her and watched as she let Paige put Wyatt on the floor so he could run over to her. Paige moved over to Piper so she could sit next to her, hoping she would let her know what was on her mind.

"Paige, even though I am not a fan of Billie at the moment. I don't think we should have used her."

"Why?" Paige asked her sister.

"It's just-it's just doesn't feel right, you know? Like we are missing the bigger picture. I mean the demon probably wants power to kill us, but I don't think resurrecting the Triad is going to do that if I'm honest. The Triad will probably kill the demon anyways."

Paige looked at her sister, trying to figure out where she was going with this. "Okay…I'm not following you"

"It seems to me that perhaps this demon is one stepped ahead of us. I mean he must know us? He must have known about Dan's relationship with me and how it would cause horror around here."

"Right…"

"Maybe the demon is not resurrecting the Triad…I think his summoning someone else. More powerful for us to handle."

"Like who though?" Paige was getting a bit worried about what her sister was telling her. She didn't want her to be right but she had a feeling that she could be right, to her it didn't make sense about what she was saying but she could have a point. A point that might possibly be right.

"Well, I was thinking Christy…" She looked back up at her younger sister and saw her jaw drop. She felt like doing the same thing, it was a jaw dropping moment in her opinion.

"And-and what makes you think that it's Christy?" Paige asked her sister after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know, it just seems to me if your going to bring back someone powerful why not bring her? Who had been trained by demons to kill us" Piper was secretly hoping hat she was wrong about her idea and that this was all her imagination. She held tightly onto Wyatt not letting him go, hoping that them might just orb her somewhere else.

"Ok, well, I think we should start getting some potions ready. I'm going to go back upstairs and make potions to increase your exploding power and some other ones as well."

"Oh, Paige?" Piper asked her sister before she left the room. "Do you know where Leo is, I haven't seen him, since…" Piper started saying to Paige as she pointed to the ground where the mess had taken place.

"I sent him to magic school, along with Dan" She said back to her sister, and smiled back to him and made her way back upstairs. Piper help Wyatt close to her, thinking about how her day couldn't get any worse. She thought that perhaps she was just being silly about brining Christy back from the dead. She wouldn't be able to kill the Charmed Ones by herself, she would need Billie for that. And she knew, hoped that Billie was safely on their side for good now. But still, she was a very powerful witch, great power that any demon would want. She looked down at Wyatt and noticed him wiggled in he arms, she looked down at him and was wondering what was up with him.

"Wyatt? What's the matter?" All of the sudden Wyatt disappeared from her arms, Piper jumped up from her seat. "WYATT!?" She knew that he hadn't orbed away because he hadn't left the room with bright blue lights. Piper began to panic, she felt her head spinning, she couldn't believe this.

She ran all the way upstairs to her sister Paige who was in the attic. Her sister was calmly putting the potions into the small bottles like they usually do when they were preparing for demonic battles. She looked all throughout the attic, picking everything up that she could find, hoping that Wyatt was playing a silly joke.

"Erm, Piper what's the matter?" Paige stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister throwing stuff around the room.

"Its-its Wyatt! He just disappeared!"

"What!? Are you sure he didn't just orb out somewhere?"

"No Paige! I'm sure I would have known if he had orbed out somewhere!" Piper couldn't breath she couldn't believe this, it wasn't happening. She felt like everything was going dizzy and see couldn't see or think properly. "Paige! Wh-what I'm going to-to do!?" Piper sat down on the sofa that was near her, trying to focus more clearly and hoping that this was a bad dream that was happening her.

Paige came running over towards her and bent down in front of her, she looked at her sister and could see the tears rolling quickly down her face. She could feel her sister's sadness and how this was hurting her so. They had spent ages trying to protect their son Wyatt from turning evil and now this was happening all of sudden.

"Don't worry Piper, we will find Wyatt before anything happens I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to him"

Piper looked back at her sister and nodded, she hoped that he was alright and that nothing had happened to him.

Wyatt opened his eyes and looked around in the place that he found himself in. Even though he was still a child, he knew that this was not where his mummy or daddy was. He didn't want to spend much time here, he wanted to go back to his mummy. Wyatt decided to orb out of here, he didn't want to stick around and wait for a demon to turn up. Just as he was about to leave, he saw someone or something came out of the shadows and walk slowly towards him. "Little Wyatt. You are not going anywhere I'm afraid" He looked up at the demon that was towering over him, wishing that he wasn't too scared to use his powers or hesitated to use them. The demon bent down to Wyatt and picked him up, not being gentle about it either. Wyatt struggled under his grasp, hoping that he would be able to wriggle out of it, but he was too strong for Wyatt.

"Here I am genie, like I said I would" Wyatt turned his head around and looked at who the demon was talking to. He could see someone tied up against the wall, which was obviously this genie. Wyatt thought a bit harder and could remember his Aunties, his Mummy and Daddy talking about some genie, and perhaps this was the one that they wanted.

"Yes I can see that Juto!" The genie shouted back at the demon, Juto, not looking too happy either.

"Hmmm, well it's time that my plan comes to a start." Juto said to the genie, as he placed Wyatt onto the ground carefully not wanting to hurt him, because he was the key tool for his plan to work. He waved his hand over Wyatt and like the genie, he was magical bound, so he was not able to escape.

"So, what about this Billie girl then? Who you said would fail to help the sisters?" The genie asked Juto, hoping that he would be able to get some answers out of him.

"Ahhh, my friend, she will be long gone now. The pain of the projection and the weakness that it cause her would be too much for her to overcome. She was weak, like you" The genie looked at Juto a bit confused at him about how her powers could kill herself. Juto had obviously got the message from the genie and simple said to him, angry though. "She most likely, by now, projected herself into the middle of a crowded room full of my demons, thinking that she would be able to take them on" The genie looked back at Juto, angry at what he had told him, he felt like this was all his fault and that maybe if he had just kept himself to himself, this would not have happened.

Like before, Juto went over the centre of the cave and waved his hand over the centre and appeared the pot for his cooking and spells. He took a knife that was lying carelessly next to his pot and placed his hand over it and swiped the knife over his hand so the blood could run down from his hand and slowly into the pot, where it began bubbling violently. Juto turned to look at Wyatt and smiled at him evilly at him. He walked up to him with the knife ready at his side.

"NO!" Juto spun round and stared at the genie, and walked away from Wyatt and back around to the genie. "Don't hurt him!"

"Genie, why do you think I would want to hurt this poor, little, boy? I was merely-giving him a friendly welcome" Juto said to the genie evilly. "All I wanted was a lock of his hair." He bent down to Wyatt a gently held a piece of his hair towards him, and slice a small piece off with his knife. He then moved back to his pot and quickly dropped it in, watching as the potion became more and more violent. "Now for the next part of the ingredient for my potion I need the blood of the one that I want to return back to this time. I wish, Genie, for the body of Christy Jenkins."

The genie looked at Juto, not knowing who this Christy Jenkins was but he knew that this person was someone that was a threat to the Charmed Ones. But, as much as he hated being a genie and having to make this wish, he had to make it. The genie sighed and muttered to Juto, "Your wish, my command". Juto smiled to himself and turned away from the genie and looked at the body that had appeared in front of his eyes. He walked up to the body that laid in front of him, and kept his knife firmly in his hands and bent down over the body and cut a lock of her hair, or what was left. The genie watched as he placed the lock of hair into his potion and continued stirring. He tried not to look at the corpse that was lying carelessly on the floor, he also tried not to smell the horrible fowl smell that was also coming from the body. "Juto want exactly are you going to do?"

"I am going to bring her back from the dead, then I will use her to kill the Charmed Ones once and for all. Afterwards I will get rid of her and take her powers for myself and then rule the Underworld." Genie looked at Juto with his mouth wide open, not believing what he had just said. He knew it was time to get out of this mess, and help save the Charmed Ones but with him being magical bound there was not much that he was able to do. He watched as Juto walked over back to the potion and peered inside to see how the potion was coming along. He then told him that their was one more thing that he needed before he went through with his plan, so the genie knew that he had time.

"Hey, erm, Wyatt." The genie said to Wyatt. He turned to turn his head round to the genie that was talking to him, but found that it was painful for him to move. "Hey little buddy! Do you think, that you could orb out of here? Or try to contact your mummy or daddy?" The genie asked him, Wyatt tried to nod his head and with a blink of an eye, the magical ropes that he was bound to, fell to the floor. Wyatt gave the genie a big toothy grin. "Well done! Now, do you think that you get your mummy here?" Once again Wyatt just nodded and closed his eyes, thinking very carefully about what he wanted most.


	7. Life Is Never Simple

"Okay Piper, calm down, just breath, everything is going to be fine" Phoebe was trying to calm down her older sister about the disappearance of her oldest son, Wyatt. "Yes, yes, yes, I know that you can't calm down, but-ok but perhaps-look Piper-" Phoebe sighed to herself silently, so her older sister could not hear her. She cared very much about her little nephew, but she knew that he was most likely going to be fine. Not that she was not worry about the situation, but she knew that they would be able to find him. "I can't-okay, okay, I'm leaving the office now, yes right now. I'll be there as soon as possible, give me a 20 minutes." Phoebe placed the phone back down, and put her hands on the head, she thought that everything was good when she left the manor. She was thinking about how much she should have stayed, rather than going back to the office just to try and get more and more work down. She thought that it was quite…selfish of her. She packed her stuff back into her bag and logged of her computer and made sure that everything was safe in her office. She closed the door behind her and told her assistant to tell her boss, who would not be happy that she was leaving again, where she was and that she would be back in tomorrow.

Phoebe opened the front door of the manor and knew exactly where everyone would be, the attic. She closed the door behind her, and chucked her bag onto the sofa as she walked quickly towards the stairs that would lead her to her two sisters. Once she had reached the attic she could see Paige using the old map and crystal most likely searching for her little nephew and she could see Piper sitting with the Book Of Shadows on her lap, reading out different spells hoping that one of them would work so she could bring back her son. She stopped walking quickly and slowed down her pace, making sure that she would not disturb her sisters. So she walked in hoping that srcying would work or that one of Piper's spells might work. She looked at her sister, and watched her close the book and put her hands on her hand and closed her eyes in disappointment. "Hey…" she said to her oldest sister quietly. Piper looked at Phoebe who had just came back to the manor. "Thanks for coming back, I know you were busying at the office, but-but…" Phoebe moved quickly over to her sister and sat next to her, and stroked her head,

"-Don't worry hunny, it's okay, I want him back too… Are you having any luck there Paige?"

She looked over at her sister and saw that she shook her head and dropped the crystal onto the map. Looking just as disappointed as her Piper. She sat at the chair next to the table that she was working at, feeling the strain of the situation. "No" She finally said to her sister. "There's nothing that I can-can do"

"Don't say that Paige, you tried you best and it didn't work, so don't worry about it" Phoebe said back to her.

"But what are we going to do now? There's no way that we can find him and we don't even though where Wyatt was taken too." Paige replied back to her.

"But we know that he's alive…right?" Piper suddenly spoke to her sisters. Phoebe and Paige looked at her, they didn't know if he was alive, but they had to comfort her somehow and they both knew that Wyatt was a very powerful child and would be able to defend himself.

"Of course Piper, they probably just need him for some reason" Phoebe said to her, still stroking her hair and putting her arm around her.

"Hold on" Paige, said to her, she looked like she had figured something out. "What if whoever has the genie, needs Wyatt to help resurrect Christy"

"Christy?" Phoebe said who snap her head round to Paige with confusion written across her face.

"We'll fill you in, in a minute." Piper said quickly so she could listen to Paige.

"Well your friend Dan comes back to the manor, which means that the genie must have been captured by a demon to distract us, so this demon could carry out his plan."

"And what plan would that be?" Phoebe asked.

"Well to get Christy back to destroy us, like Leo was talking about but, thinking of the Triad instead. But, Piper thought that it would make more sense to bring Christy back. We all know that she was very powerful."

"But how would she be able to kill her this time? She would need Billie to do that as the ultimate power but she would not go back to the dark side. She would never do that again. Ever." Phoebe told her sister. She was upset that she thought that the Triad would come back to kill the Charmed Ones off, but to bring Christy back would be the worst thing ever. She put her head into her hands, feeling the coming of another headache arriving back in her head again.

"Are you so sure?" Piper piped up. "Do you really think that she would not go back to her sister if she was alive again?" They both looked at Piper, they knew that she was making some sense about what she was saying, but they didn't think that Billie would ever turn against her again.

"No, I don't think that she would, I mean she was helping us this time?"

"So!? Come on Phoebe, she was helping us before she found Christy!" Piper snapped back at her. "Sorry…" she muttered back to her sister quickly.

"Don't worry about it" she mumbled back to her. Paige looked at the two of them, hoping that they both would not start an argument because they needed to concentrate and get a move on with the whole missing Wyatt thing.

"Okay, well I'm guessing that they need Wyatt and he is a very powerful witch, and I don't think they anyone is going to kill him." Paige said to them, timidly, not wanting Piper to snap back at her.

"Right, okay then, so what's the plan then?" Piper asked her sister.

"I am not really sure at this moment." Paige replied back sadly to her sister.

"Wait a second you and Wyatt have a connection as mother and son, so maybe you might be able to contact each other. Bring him here to us." Phoebe said quickly to her sister.

"Or go to where he is" Paige suggested to the both of them.

"Okay, well let's just try it and see then" Piper said. She moved away from Phoebe and moved over to the centre of the attic and closed her eyes and focused on her son. She focused on how badly that she wanted him back with her, her daddy and their family. "Come back to mummy" she said in a hush whisper.

Then out of the blue, she felt herself been dragged down, into a different place, somewhere that was not the manor. The sensation was weird, unusual to her, it was not like being orbed somewhere with Paige but being dragged further and further underground, straight into the Underworld. She opened her eyes and looked around in the location that she had landed herself in. Her eyes moved around and started taking slow steps, moving ever so quietly making sure that there was no one else in this place and so they wouldn't know that she was here too. She tip-toed around the cave that she was guessing that she was in, straining her ears so she might be able to hear something, and hopefully Wyatt. She was slowly walking down an empty path, placing her hands, gently, against the wall feeling her way through because her eyes were also straining to see any sign of movement. The path that she was walking down had come to an end, and at the end of the path lead to another opening in the cave, where she could hear two voices. One was someone's that she had not heard in a long time, and the other one was her son, Wyatt.

She crept slowly into the opening and saw the genie, the genie that had gave her, her last wish and her son that was talking to him. "Hey, big boy." Piper said loudly so both of them would be able to hear her. Wyatt spun round and ran up to her shouting mommy, while the genie stood there smiling to himself, glad that he might be able to be saved at last. Piper bent down to pick her son up and cuddled him closely to her, hoping that something like this would never happen again. After a while, she finally spoke to the genie, "Well, hello again" she said to him smiling. "We've been looking for you." Piper walked closer to the genie, holding onto Wyatt tightly, making sure that the demon would not come back and take her son again.

"Yes, I though you would Piper" The genie told her, also hoping that he got her name right as well. "So, do you think that you would be able to get me down from here? It's not very comfortable up here" he asked her as he forced a chuckle from his mouth.

"Of course! But, erm, I don't know how I'm going to get you down exactly" Piper said to him honestly.

"Ahhh yes. Well your son, Wyatt, orbed out of the magical robes…wait I'm a genie again." He said to Piper and a wide grin fell across his face, and in a blink of an eye, he re-appeared back in front of Piper and Wyatt. "I completely forget that I had the full use of my magical powers" he said to her laughing. Piper smiled back at him, so thankful that she had been able to find Wyatt which led her to the genie as well. This horrible day could thankfully be sorted out once and for all.

Wyatt had orbed both Piper and the genie back to the manor, where they were waited by two, very concern, sisters. Phoebe was nervously skipping through the Book Of Shadows muttering something about this being her fault and she should of helped sooner and Paige was back to the map and the crystal scrying continuously hoping that she might be able to pick the location of her sister.

Paige looked up to tell her sister to be quiet and let her concentrate when she saw that Piper was now back in the room, along with her son, Wyatt and someone else that she did not recognise. "Piper! Wyatt!" Paige lept from the table that she was sat at and ran round to her sister and her little nephew to give them hugs and kisses. Phoebe stopped her muttering to see if what Paige was saying was the truth, and when she looked up from The Book, she slammed the Book Of Shadows down in shock. Like Paige, she also lept up from the sofa and went to join her sister in hugs and kisses.

"Guys, GUYS!" Piper shouted at them so they would be able to stop what they doing, so she would then be able to explain that she had found the genie. "Look" She said to her sisters, as she pointed in the direction of the genie would had made his way over to certain items that had been left lying on the floor, after Piper was looking for Wyatt.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe said in exclamation as she placed her hand over her mouth in shock. She moved closer to the genie, still not believing her eyes.

"Haha, hey Phoebe" The genie said to her happily as she placed back down an empty box that was left lying on the floor.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" Piper stated to him as she put Wyatt put down on the floor, still keeping him an eye on him, just in case anything else happened to him again.

"Eh, what do you mean?" The genie questioned her, as he continued poking through another box.

"Well, you just always seem interested in…everything?" Piper replied sharply to him.

"Yes, like the time you were going to change all our CD's?" Phoebe piped up as well to the genie.

"Yes well you know…" the genie replied back to her, not really interested about the fact that he was rooted around their things. He turned back round to the sisters to have a look at them all properly and started at how they all had changed in the amount of time that he had last saw them. Then he came to Paige and stared intensively at her. "Who are you?" he asked her, puzzled. "In fact, where's Prue?" The three sisters just stared at the genie, not believing that he was not getting straight to the point about how they could vanquish this demon that was after his lives.

"Okay" Phoebe said sharply, clapping her hands together. "Cliff notes version, this is our long lost half sister Paige that we meet, after-after Prue died"

The genie stared at the sister and look at them with sorrow. "Oh, I'm sorry…" he said quietly to them and put back a book that he had found in one of the boxes. "Well, I just want to say thanks for saving me…and now, we can kick some demon ass!"

"Okay, but before we do that, we need to know what the demon wants" Paige said to him, folding her arms and taking command.

"Well this dude means and I mean, business. He wants you girls dead. Out of the way. GONE"

"But that sounds like every other demon that we have ever come across, so what's new?" she quizzed the genie. He looked back at her, and lead in closer to her and all three of them and whispered. "Do you know someone called Christy?" Paige slowly un folded her arms and held them loosely by herself and looked at Piper. Piper held tightly onto Wyatt's hand which, to his annoyance, hurt a little bit. And Phoebe stood them, silently and dumbstruck about what he had just said. "I take that as a yes then, huh?" The genie said back to them, after looking at the expressions on their faces.

The sisters did not say anything back to the genie or to each other for a while. Piper had been secretly hoping that she had made a mistake thinking that this could involve Christy and killing her but she was obviously wrong. Phoebe on the other hand, was slowly coming to terms with what the genie had just said, and was finding it difficult to believe that he was telling the truth.

"Wait, wait. Maybe you are mistaken. Maybe it's not Christy. Maybe you thought he heard the demon say it but was wrong!" Phoebe said shakily.

"Hunny, I really don't think that he would have said Christy's name, if he had not heard it. And how would he know about her either?" Paige reassured her. She looked back at her sister, hoping that she was wrong.

"Fine, fine then. So even if he has brought her back-" Phoebe started to say.

"-well technically, he hasn't brought her back just yet. Just her, er, body…" The Genie interrupted her.

"That is gross!" Piper exclaimed to him. "And how exactly are we suppose to stop this from happening?" She asked him, holding onto her son's hand tighter.

"I don't know. I'm his master, he could call be back any minute when he realises that I'm gone."

"No, no he won't" Phoebe walked over to a box, where they kept all their magical things and look deep down into the box to find four magical crystals that would look after the genie. Once she had found them, she return to the spot where he was standing and held out her hand so him could sit on the sofa, while she carefully placed the crystals around him.

"Phoebe, you know that isn't going to work." Piper slowly told her. "If he is called, he will disappear so the crystal circle won't do much." But, Phoebe was not listening, she carried on placing the crystals down carefully, believing that this might work. Piper stared at her sister and let go of Wyatt's hand and told him to stay with Aunty Paige while she took him down to his brother. "Erm, Genie. We are going to have to use you to help us. Do you think that if we got you back into the bottle that you could reverse this magic?"

"Well" the genie told them with a disappointed look on his face, "it would take great magic to get me back into the bottle, because I do not know where the bottle is. I haven't see it since I last left…" Piper looked at the genie, looking as disappointed as he was. She turned to her sister to see that she was just as disappointed as well. "So…" Phoebe said to Piper slowly, "what now?"

"Well, we are going to have to find the bottle. Do you remember what you did with it? You were the last person to summon the genie" Piper stated to her sister.

"Yes Piper, but that was nearly 7 years ago! How on earth am I going to remember what I did with it?"

"Ok! Well we need to think about what happened…Okay, so the Dragon demon was in the parlour, and Prue was-was in the kitchen you went for the bottle under the sofa and then the genie came back-then what?" Piper was pacing up and down the attic trying carefully to recall the last moments that they had seen the bottle.

"Piper! This is useless! We haven't got a clue what happened to that bottle, we were more interested in getting our sister back!" She said to her sister as she raised her voice to her. She looked in the direction of the attic door to see that Paige had returned without Wyatt, presumably with his brother Chris.

"I have an idea" Paige piped up to her sisters, as she rejoined the thinking cricle. Piper turned to look at her and stopped pacing round so she could listen to her. "I know that I was not there when it all happened, but I do think that I have a plan that might, might work"

She back to the genie and sat down beside him and asked him, "Do you think that if we found another bottle, you could go into that one?"

"I'm not sure, the bottle would have to be magical for me to go inside it and it would have to be for a genie. A genie cannot return to any old bottle." He replied instantly to her.

"Okay then, I'll go to Magic School and see if there are any magic bottles that we might be able to use. Phoebe I think you should try and contact Billie, perhaps she might be able to find the bottle and take it with her." Paige looked at both of her sisters and just nodded her head and then orbed out of the room of to magic school.

"Okay…!" Phoebe said loudly, like she wanted Paige to hear, as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Actually Phoebe, I think its not that bad of an idea. You have an physic connection you might be able to contact her. I'm going to check on the boys."

Phoebe stopped in the same spot, watching her sister leave the attic, with her mouth hanging wide open. She couldn't believe that she wanted to try and contact Billie when she was somewhere in the past.

"Find then!" She stormed over to a chest that she had got the crystals out and retrieved the seven candles laying inside there and placed them carefully in a circle and found matches to light every single one of them. She carefully in the middle of the circle, and crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"Oh!" She said to the genie, loudly, hoping that others would hear this, "If this doesn't work, laugh in my sister's face please"

"Will do" The genie said with enthusiasm.

Once Phoebe found peace, and stopped thinking about how lame this was, she focused carefully on who she wanted to make contact with. She kept saying Billie in her head over and over again, hoping that she might be able to make a physic connection to her.


	8. A Strange Paige

**Billie put her hand against her head, and felt blood that was dripping slowly down her face. **_**Eurgh**_**, she thought to herself and she felt the pain that was ripping her apart. She slowly got on her hands and knees and lifted herself up so she could have a better look about where she was. Her vision was still blurry and she did not have a clue about the location that she was in. It was dark but not dark enough for her to make out that she was in another cave. But, not the cave that she was in last time where she had last seen the genie, but no one was here. She knew that this was not good and she had to get herself out quickly without anyone or anything could come and try and kill her at any moment.**

**She began crawling on her hands and knees and trying to keep one arm up in front of her so she could feel anything that she could rest on. Then all of a sudden she felt something fire right past her, she snapped her head and sure enough a great flame of fire had come her way. **_**Oh no! Someone else is here as well!**_** She snapped her head back where the fire had blasted on the rock wall, but her vision was still too blurry, so, she waved her hand back hoping that she could fly something or someone back.**

"_**Eurgh!!!**_**" She was in some luck that she had managed to get one of the demons or warlocks (she wasn't too sure at this point), but she was hoping that it was only person in the cave with her and that was the one that got blasted but…**

"**GET HER!" **_**Damn, not good**_**. Billie got on her feet, unsteadily and began waving her hands in every direction that was possible hoping that she would be able to get the sons' of bitches that were trying to kill her. Luckily her vision was slowly improving, but not good enough for her liking. She was still struggling to find anyone that was around her, which meant she could be in big trouble. She stumble quickly over to the nearest hiding spot that she could find, keeping her hands behind her waving fire balls that came very close to killing her. She leaped forwards and rolled on the ground, missing one very big fire ball, she crawled carefully on the ground, trying to keep one hand free so she can wave back any fire balls or demons or warlocks that she could manage to hit.**

_**What I am I going to do!? I need help, I need to get out of here!!**_** Billie crept silently across the hard, cold ground till she was able to find a biggish rock that she could hide behind. **

"**FIND HER!!!" **_**Good**_**, she thought, they did not know where she had gone too, so she was safe here for the time being. She pressed her head to the side of the rock and looked carefully around hoping to see any signs of movement so she could know when to make her next move. She still could not see that clearly but her vision was improving, the cave was much lighter now from all of the fire balls that were be hurtled around the cave. She didn't understand why her vision kept playing up every time she projected herself into a different time, but, when she thought to herself, she did hurt herself pretty hard the first time so it did not do her any favours. But, as she watched cautiously and focused her eyes around the location she was in, she felt a strong headache coming on, like someone else was inside her mind. She placed the palm of her hand against her head, feeling the pain that was hurting her. Then all of a sudden, a voice magical popped itself into her head. **

"_**Billie? Are you there? Can you hear me?"**_

**Billie jolted her head round, her eyes widen and her mouth hung open. She was completely surprised and confused. She had swore that she had heard Phoebe's voice, it was very clear and it was like that she was next to her, but as she kept turning her head round she could not see Phoebe anywhere in sight.**

"**Phoebe?" Billie quietly whispered so the demons or the warlocks could not hear her.**

"_**Yes it's me Billie. Look we have found the Genie, no time to explain but we need you to go and get the genie's bottle."**_

"**What? Why?!" Billie whispered a little more angrily, she couldn't believe that she was risking her life for a silly genie bottle and that she had gone to all this trouble to go and get the Genie only to find out that they had them already.**

"_**There's no time to explain! Just go and get that bottle!" **_**Phoebe shouted at her making Billie place her hands against her head as she felt the pain of Phoebe's voice roaming through her head.**

"**Okay okay! But I don't know how I'm going to find the bottle because there are demons everywhere looking for me, I'm kind of trapped at this present moment in time!" Billie looked around the rock that she was hiding behind trying to catch a glance of the demons that was lurking around in the cave. Some were pacing round, with fire balls bouncing in their hands ready to make their aim at her, but what made her wonder is how they knew that she was there.**

"_**Well just project yourself back to the genie's bottle. Grab and get yourself back to the manor. Simple." **_**Phoebe replied back quickly, Billie sensed in her voice that she wasn't too worried about the fact that she was being surrounded by demons and this was most likely because she was once the Ultimate power with her sister and probably showing that she could look after herself.**

"**Fine Fine!! I'll do it, but if I die then you will be sorry!!!" Billie screamed at the voice that was no longer in her head. She stopped silently and put her hand slowly to her mouth, she had just remembered why she was talking silently to the now gone voice in her head. She slowly moved her head round the rock and saw five demons smiling evilly at the rock that she was hiding behind. Their fire balls were ready to aim at her head and she was now crying madly inside. She could not believe how stupid she had been to scream out in the middle of a cave full of demons when she knew that she had to quiet for her sake. **

**She knew that she now had no other choice but to focus all of her energy into projecting herself so she could find the bottle and then get herself back to the manor safely. "Come out, come out. We know were you are hiding, and, I'm afraid we can't let you leave" One of the demons called out behind her. **_**Wanna bet**_**, she said to herself, smiling. As the demons came running round the corner, they made no hesitation to throwing all five fire balls behind the rock creating the biggest fire explosion that everyone could have ever seen. But as the demons stood motionlessly together, all in a line, their long claws dung deep into their palms out of frustration as they watch the empty spot that stared back at them right before their eyes.**

**Phoebe opened her eyes and try to catch her breath back since she was beginning to feel dizzy from entering Billie's mind and had to get her mind back on track. She looked over to where the genie was sitting and sighed with relief that she was still there and had not been summoned by the demon, but was slightly annoyed about the fact that he was a reading magazine that was next to him. She jumped back to her feet and ran quickly out of the room to call for Piper. And then made her way back into the attic to call for Paige.**

"**Paige! Paige! Come back to the attic!" Phoebe cried out to her sister though she was just calling to the ceiling of the attic. **

"**You do know that you look stupid talking to yourself?" The genie commented to her as his head popped out from behind the book. Phoebe turned around and give him a wave of her arm to show that she did not care if she looked stupid, all she wanted was her sisters back here. Then she heard a voice behind her and saw one of her sisters coming through the attic door but not the sister that she thought would come to her. **

"**What? What's wrong?" Paige asked cautiously to her sister, looking around the attic round as if something had happened.**

"**Erm…nothing Paige, I just needed you here, with Piper also, if she comes up here" as she said to her little sister as her eyes shifted to the door of the attic "Hold on, did you just come up here? From downstairs I mean?"**

"**Oh, I orbed back because I was, hungry, and so I made my way up here when you called my name" Paige replied back to her as she began making her way over to the genie with a glint in her eye. "Well what now?"**

"**Well…" Phoebe began staring at her sister, "I managed to contact Billie and she is going to get a genie bottle so we can put him back in the bottle and get rid of demon that wants us. But first we need Pipe. PIPER!" She shouted downstairs to her older sister.**

"**Oh yes course…Juno right?" Paige said to her sister as she looked at her nails and her appearance in the mirror that was placed neatly in the corner of the attic. **

"**Erm, I don't think we knew his name Paige, in fact we forgot to ask the genie, because of everything that was going on." She looked at her sister and scanned her up and down, wondering what was wrong with her. "How did you know what he was called?" Paige drew herself away from the mirror and looked at her sister and replied with an open mouth and then just stared at her without a word.**

"**Paige are you okay?" she asked her as just moved slowly forward to her sister, worried that something might happen to her if she got to close.**

"**Oh! Yes, of course I am fine. It was a lucky guess of the name, you know, reading the book over and over again, I always viewed him as a threat." Paige repiled back to her sister and smiled at her, showing her that there was nothing wrong with her.**

"**Right… okay then." Phoebe turned back round to the attic door hoping that she would see her sister walk in, ready to tell her that she was busy with either or both Wyatt and Chris but no one was there. "…where is Piper? I have called her twice now" Phoebe made her way to the attic door and signalled the genie to stay where she was and signalled her sister to come with her in case something had happened to her. Phoebe had made her way downstairs to the bedrooms and went straight into Wyatt's room first and saw that only Wyatt was in the room sleeping soundly, confused she made her way into Chris' room and found that Chris was also sleeping in his room peacefully. Phoebe stood in the front door of Chris room, silent, questioning what could be going on and for what reason. She did not like what was happening and did not like the thought of her big sister not being here when she needed her.**

"**Problem?" She spun round and saw Paige standing right behind her and noticed that she had only just got here, making her wonder what she was up to.**

"**Piper is not here. Anywhere. I checked the boys rooms but I just can't find her any where." She said to her, watching her more and more.**

"**Have you checked her room? She may have gone to get something and forgot to came back upstairs." Phoebe stared at her sister, and wondered what had gotten into her. **

"**Are you sure you are alright? You seem a little different, a bit…off."**

"**Didn't I just say before that I was fine? I'm peachy and I really think that we should be looking for Piper and not worrying about me" Paige smiled at her sister, and gently placed her hand on Phoebe's arm and led her outside the room so she could lead her to their sister's room. Phoebe still not too sure about Paige and wondering whether she was ill or something or someone had hit her over the head when she was at Magic School (or when she was making herself a sandwich), she made the lead into Piper's room in hope that she was just looking for something to help them or had fallen asleep in her room, which would annoy the hell out of her if she was asleep. She came to her sister's room and knocked on the door gently, but no answer came. **_**Maybe she didn't hear me**_**. So she knocked a little bit louder, but as she began knocking louder to get her sister's attention she sensed that something was wrong. She grabbed a hold of the handle and tried to force the door open but it wouldn't budge. She then began to worry, something was definitely up with this situation. So she decided that it would be best to break the door down to get the answers that she wanted. As the door opened at a fast pace, loud crash echoed through both Phoebe's and Paige's ears, but this was a least of their problems after they took their first step into the room because lying on the floor on the other side of Piper and Leo's bed was Piper her hair covering her face, but revealing her mouth wide open in horror and shock and, a stab wound to the stomach.**


	9. Never A Days Break

Phoebe could hardly believe what she was seeing, she felt like her world was crashing altogether in one piece and there was nothing that she could do to prevent it. She crept slowly to her sister's body and bent down next to her, trying to believe that this was a cruel joke being played on her. She moved the hair out of her face, and place her fingers on her neck to see if she could find a pulse. With luck she was able to find one, but, it was weak, and she was running out of time. She knew that she had to do something, she couldn't let another one of her sisters died, she would never let that happen again. Her eyes moved over to her wound and noticed that it was still bleeding, but not entirely bad. She grabbed the nearest piece of clothing that she could and pressed it against the wound in her stomach to prevent any more flood of blood that was leaking out of her body. Tears were rolling down her cheeks like a waterfall, she was in shock and horror. She didn't know how this could have happened in the space of a few minutes. But what she did not understand was why her sister was standing by the bed not moving, not helping, not showing any remote signs of emotion. It was like she did not even care that her big sister was slowly dying after an attack on her. She wiped the tears from her face and called from Paige to help, but she just stood there without a care, like nothing had happened. Like Piper was not lying on the floor dying, but was another piece of the carpet.

"Paige! Wha-what are you doing just standing there!?" Phoebe couldn't control the volume of her voice, she knew that she would most likely wake up the boys and worry them but what was worrying her now was the carelessness of her younger sister. "You have to heal Piper! She's going to die!" She clutched onto her dying sister with her arm around her shoulders so she was raised a little higher than before, hopefully so Paige could see that her sister needed attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't help you" This was the first thing that she had said before Phoebe had found her outside Chris' room and she could not believe what she was saying to her.

"What!? You need to heal her or she is going to die!" She chocked from crying for hard. Gently, she placed Piper onto the floor of her bedroom and placed her hand on the bed so she could support herself back up since she was so horrified with her sister. "What has gotten into you!? You can't just let your sister die!!" Phoebe was face to face with her sister now and staring madly into her eyes, she wanted to shake her and wake her up for her confused state but she just stood there, staring back at Phoebe without a care in the world. But as she waited for an answer for her, she saw a smile form in her face. "What are smiling for!! Save our sister, NOW!" She watched her sister move closer towards her, without saying a word to her and then out of nowhere, Paige raised her hand to her and slapped her across the face. She had hit her so hard then that she crashed into the table side cabinet that was by the window. She hit her head against the ground and felt the pain surged though her head and work its way throughout the rest of her body, like a spell had been placed upon her that parlyzed her entire body.

She could hardly breath, she was in pain, in shock that her sister had stuck her and she did not even see it coming, and more to the point she didn't know why she would want to her. "Paige…wh-what have you…gotten…yourself into!" She exclaimed to her. Paige didn't say anything to her, but moved forward over to her sister lying helplessly on the floor, she crouched down in front of her and said quietly to her, so only she could hear her, "Because…" she placed her hand in front of Phoebe and a blade magically appear in the palm of her hand. Phoebe gasped, she looked up at her sister and felt an urge of panic. This wasn't her sister anymore, but who was it? Who want to kill her and her sisters more than anything in the world? "…you killed me first!" She clicked her fingers and what she thought was her sister disappeared right before her eyes, and the person that was now crouching before her was no longer her sister, but Christy.

"CHRISTY!?" Phoebe screamed as loud as she could, hoping that she could get Wyatt to orb her and his mummy out of here. She tried to move out of the way before she ended up like her sister too, but because of the spell that had been casted on her, her body was not allowing her too move. "Please don't do this!!" She looked up at Christy and saw the differences in her face from when she was alive. She could see the skeleton appearing in her face when the skin was showing disappearing from her face, and loosely detaching itself from Christy. Her hair was a dull colour of brown and there was not much of it left now. Her hands were the same as her face and there was a repulsive smell coming from her entire body that made Phoebe want to pass out. If it wasn't from the way that she spoke to Phoebe and how everything made sense, she was hardly recognisable.

"No actually I want to do this. I'm going to get my sister back and finish what we started. And that's by killing you and the Power of Three!!!" She raised the knife above her head, ready to thrust the knife straight into the one that she wished more than ever to kill. Phoebe let out a piercing scream as she watched the whole of her life flash before her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and wished that someone would come to her aid. She was terrified for her life, but who was going to save her? Piper was already down and out, the boys would not be able to hear her and she couldn't make them do such a thing and Paige…where was she? Was she even alive…it didn't bare thinking. She didn't want too.

…

…

…

Nothing. Phoebe continue to wait for the knife to reach her trembling body, but there was nothing. She slightly opened one eye, and, saw nothing. She opened both of her eyes and tried to see where Christy had vanished to, she slowly turned her head, ignoring the pain that she felt and saw that she had been knocked over by the head with a lamp shade. But who was her saviour, she peered around the room the best that she could and saw Piper's body had been moved also, she tried to speak out aloud but no words were coming out. She was panicking now, had her sister's spirit moved on already? But, would her body have really disappeared? She continue to lay there on the floor, aching everywhere, with all different thoughts going through her head. Only this morning she was going to be with the man that she loved, and now she was once again, she and her sisters were stopping the Ultimate Power, their was no day off for them.

"Phoebe?" She heard a soft voice come through the door, she looked towards the door and saw Piper standing by the door holding on the frame of the door to support herself up. She looked as pale as a ghost and looked terrible.

"Pi-Piper!? Yo-you're okay?" She exclaimed to her sister, with tears softly rolling down her cheeks with absolute relief that her sister was staying, very much alive.

"Yes…well as much as one can be…" She moved slowly towards her sister that was trying to pick her self back up again. She reached an arm out towards her, which Phoebe accepted gratefully, and was pulled slowly back up. Once she had found her feet, she stepped over the unconscious Christy that laid on the floor and made her way to the bed where she could sit down and let Piper explain what was happening.

"How did you get stabbed? What happened? Who healed you? Did Paige heal you? Is she okay" she rambled to her big sister.

"Well, it was all kind of a big blur really, I thought it was you coming to get me when I was in my room. I was looking for Wyatt's teddy bear, and when I turned around Christy just-just stabbed me. I didn't have a clue how she got here and I didn't have a chance to bow her up. And then as I was lying on the ground, I saw her change into Paige and made her way to you." Piper had moved over to sit next to her sister, not being too careful not the step over Christy. "Then I felt like I was moving on, dying. But I opened my eyes and Wyatt had healed me, and I looked over to the corner of the room and saw Billie wandering out of the room with the genie's bottle in her hand."

"Billie, and the bottle!?"

"Yes Billie, and the bottle. She obviously done better than what I thought she would. And from looking down at…this… I was wrong about her joining forces with her Christy." Phoebe followed Piper's eyes down to the body that laid on the floor, and saw she cottoned on.

"Billie did…this!" Pointing at Christy.

"Yes… and then got me into Wyatt's room to heal me. I was pretty amazed and like I said before. Shocked." Piper said quietly to her sister.

"I'm glad we didn't cut her off completely…" Phoebe replied back to her, being as quiet as possible so Billie could not hear her.

"Well, after what has happened now…I won't ever doubt her again…" She stated as she looked up and smiled at her sister. As Phoebe listened to what Piper was saying to her, she felt all the pain and anger that she felt when Billie had betrayed them just disappear, like it had never happened. The fact that she had risked her life to save them, to heal her sister and put things right, showed her and her other sister that she could be forgiven. That maybe they could continue teaching Billie without thinking that she was being used.

"Hey guys…" Both Piper and Phoebe turned their heads round to the door to see Billie standing their patiently. "We have a problem. The genie, he's gone"

Billie and Phoebe both decided that it was better if the boys stay in one room for the time being and that Piper should not worry about the Wyatt or Chris since they Wyatt's force field would protect both of them. They were now all in the attic, trying to come up with a plan of action about the once again missing genie that they needed to find desperately to end all this madness. Phoebe was scrying madly for the genie but was having no luck finding the location of him. Piper was reading out different spells that might work to summon the genie to them but so far nothing was working.

"Nothing…Juno as you said his name was, must have put protection spells on his location. Have you found him in the book yet Billie?" Piper asked as she glanced round to the pale looking Billie.

"Nope, not yet. But he has to be an upper level demon, right?"

"Not exactly" Phoebe piped up, "he could be working for someone else, or just trying to move up in the underworld…the same old stuff…" she went back to focusing on scrying for the genie, but still not forgetting that they had to be looking for someone else also. "Paige!" She leaped from her seat, causing Billie to nearly rip a page out of a book and Piper to blow up the cabinet in front of her.

"Oh no…" Piper placed her hand against her mouth, in the whole rush and panic about the genie they had forgot about their youngest sister.

"Don't 'oh no' me! We need to find her Piper!" Phoebe cried, she was shaking head to toe. She couldn't believe that she could have forgot that her little sister could been hurt or worse…

"Maybe Paige is in Magic School with Leo? Maybe she couldn't hear you call her or something…" Billie suggested to her.

"But, how? I called her several times before"

"Maybe the demon intercepted your calls to her, so he could get Christy to come and get us" Piper told her. "Maybe you should try calling her again"

Phoebe looked at her sister and Billie and nodded her head in approval and braced herself in hoping that her sister that would come back to them from being Magic School and not dead.

"PAIGE?" Phoebe said very loudly and very clearly. She looked at her older sister and waited patiently. She stared around the attic trying to look for her sister to orb back into the manor, and so they could tell her everything that had happened. But, as the seconds went on, and on, she glanced at her sister, who noticed that tears were rolling down, her pale cheek. Maybe something had happened to her? It didn't dare thinking about, she wasn't dead…she couldn't be…

"You don't have to shout!" Phoebe turned around with her mouth hanging wide open with shock and excitement on her face, Piper had to wipe the tears that were flowing rapidly down her face and Billie ran up to hug her in a big embrace to so how enlightened that she was safe and sound. "Wow, okay" Paige said with a huge amount of confusion on her face and patted Billie gently on the back as to say, "okay, please get off me now".

"Sorry" Billie said meekly, "It's just that…" she looked to Piper and Phoebe as she let her hold off of Paige.

"Well, Christy attacked" Phoebe said to her as she walked slowly towards her as she waited for her reaction.

"What?!" Paige shouted looking alarmed, "are you okay? What happened? Where is she now?"

"Don't worry, Billie, knocked her out from behind. But the point is, with her the genie's bottle now, but what we don't have is the genie." She explained to her sister, as she gestured her hand towards the sofa where he had originally been seated for his own safety.

"Oh…"

"Yes, 'oh'. What we need to do now is find him again, but I think Juno, the demon Paige, has placed protection all over his cave, so we can't get into there." She said with a sad sigh at the end, showing her disappointment that this day was not going to end on a high note if they didn't do something now and fast.

"Okay, well, I could sense him and orb us into the cave with potions that we have made" Paige suggested.

"No, remember you hadn't been able to make a full connection with the genie to be able to sense him, and plus you probably wouldn't be able to get into the cave." Phoebe pointed out to her sister.

"Right, well then we write spell that will send us to the genie." She retorted back to her.

"Have you been listening? Paige, the place is protected, how on earth are we going to get in there?" Phoebe said slightly annoyed, since she was coming up with silly ideas that would lead them nowhere.

"Well I am open to suggestions, if you have any" Paige snapped back at her.

"Wait!" Both Phoebe and Paige turned around to see that their sister had raised her head to signal that their would be no fighting about silly ideas. There was no need for it. But that was not the only reason that Piper was silencing both of her younger sisters, she had an idea, that might be able to help them. "I have an idea. And now is not the time to start the bickering." She moved over to Billie and look at her in the face, showing to her that she needed her attention with all costs. "Billie I have an idea, and only you can do it for us."

"Okay what is it then?" Billie asked, puzzled.

"Phoebe, Paige, could you start making potions, the strongest that you could make. We don't know much about this guy and if he is not in the book, then we need to double up. Got that?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts. Just start." She signalled to Billie for her to follow. Looking confused and not aware about what help she could possibly do, other than hit her dead sister again if she attacked, she made her way over to the exit of the attic and back downstairs to start her work.


	10. The End Or Not?

To put it quite simply, Billie was confused, not just a little, but a lot. She had no idea on how she could help the sisters and what way that she could be any assistance now that all hope seemed to be lost. Though she continued to follow Piper like she had been asked too, hoping that whatever her plan was, she was going to use all her power to put things back to normal, more or less.

Piper stopped in the middle of the hallway and Billie followed the suit. "Okay, Billie. This is what I need you to do. I need you to project yourself to Juno and vanquish him." She calmly told her. Billie stared back at her, mouth slightly hanging open, with only one thought going through her head. "What?"

"I know, I know, it might be difficult for you because the demon is very powerful, but you are as well! And he won't expect an attack from you. He will expect it from us. Meaning the Power of Three." But what Billie didn't understand is why the other sisters had to be left out of this information, and for what purpose did Piper gain from this?

"Okay then, that makes some sense. But why does this have to be a secret? Why can't Phoebe and Paige know about this?" She asked quietly, it was not like she was scared about going up against the demon, she had been dodging fireballs all day for the sisters and this was the least of her problems but what she wanted to know was why did they have to be left in the dark.

"Well, because they wouldn't want you to go, not after seeing your sister and everything….But I think that you can do this, okay? In fact I know that you can do this, you have learnt so much from us and from yourself and giving this chance to you proves that-that we really do care….okay? Okay, good let's go back up and act natural." Piper waited to see that Billie understood clearly and turned back on her heels and began to make her way back towards the attic. She stopped all of the sudden, making Billie jumped out of her skin and also stopped. "What???" She whispered to Piper.

"When we go to where Juno is hiding, you follow us shortly afterwards."

"Right" she replied back, with a smile on her face though remained serious. "Wait Piper. I just wanted to know. Why are you letting me vanquish him?"

"Because, he used your sister"

And with that Piper walked back up to the attic, leaving Billie by herself and she knew exactly what she had meant.

Phoebe and Paige were working away in the attic waiting for Billie and Piper to arrive back up stairs. They were both interested to know what they were talking about and why it could not be shared to the two of them.

"I'm sure Piper has her reasons for wanting to keep something from us." Phoebe stated to her little sister as she stirred the potion, that was beginning to turned a sickly green colour.

"That's really reassuring Pheebs, thanks" Paige remarked back to her, looking up at her with a smile of her face.

"Well, what can I can, it has definitely not been the best of days today."

"Tell me about it…" Paige muttered quietly to herself.

"I mean, you think that everything after the ultimate battle would have calmed down. No demons or warlocks, nothing. Zilch. But what do we get? Perhaps another eight years worth of-of crap all over again!" Phoebe laughed to her sister, and noticed that she was also laughing. And it was rather funny, but they knew deep down that everything would probably happen all over again. Hopefully not as bad as the last eight/five years, they both through together. Paige was sat at the table drumming her fingers against the hard cold wood, trying to think of a spell that would come in use to them, but so far she could not think of anything that would work. Her mind was a complete blank.

"Well, whatever Piper is doing down there with Billie, she better get back up here soon or-" She began to say.

"-Or we are dead. Dead, dead, dead!" Phoebe finished off for her.

"Thanks for that" Paige sarcastically told her.

"No probs sis." Phoebe laughed.

They worked in silence, they didn't want to make any mistakes. They did not want to have a new destiny, with more fighting. Both of them could not be able to handle losing the rest of their lives once again to magic.

"Hey, we're back" Piper said as she walked back into the room. She sat down next to Paige and began scrying for Juno, not explaining what had happened with Billie and herself.

Phoebe and Paige both looked up at her and Billie who had also walked back into the attic and sat down on the sofa, quiet and not saying an utter word. "So?" Paige began to say.

"So, what?" Piper asked, acting like she did not know what Paige meant.

"What she means by so, Piper. Is what were you and Billie talking about down there? Eh?" Phoebe asked intensively, not concentrating on the potion that was beginning to bubble over.

"Oh nothing interesting. I was just telling Billie that she couldn't come. She isn't ready for this you know. And I didn't want her complaining to interrupt you guys working. How's that spell coming along?" She asked Paige directly, watching her scribble down a few simple spells.

"Oh, yeah it's nearly done…" Paige drew her attention back to her spell and continued writing. Though Phoebe was not satisfied with Piper's answer, but she left as it was, since her potion was now burning parts of the table off.

"Right! I have him!" Piper exclaimed standing up from the table and grabbing the map at the same time. "Get the spell and potions ready and we'll go" She walked over to Billie and whispered something in her ear. This made both Phoebe and Paige look at them both suspiciously but they had a job to do and couldn't be distracted

"But I want to go!" Billie moaned, trying not to laugh at the same time. Piper ignored this, she knew that she was playing along, but she couldn't help but also find it funny.

"Okay, the potions are ready" Phoebe told everyone. She had filled three bottoms up and placed the bottle corks firmly in.

"The spell is done, and I have written a copy out for everyone so the spell is more effected when we kill this guys ass." Paige said as she walked over to Piper and Paige and handed them each a copy of the spell. Billie watched as all three of the sisters gathered everything, discussed the plans of action and how they will deal things. Paige then held onto her sisters hands and orbed herself and her sisters and headed off to a cave that resided in the underworld.

"Will be back" Piper said as she winked at her.

Billie had to move, she couldn't waste anytime or the other sisters would come back and know that something was up and she wouldn't have a chance to do what she needed to be done. Juno knew all the moves of the Charmed Ones, but not of Billie's. This mean that she would be able to use this to her advantage and make sure that she sent the scum to the end of the world. She walked over to where Phoebe had been making her potion and filled the rest of the potion in her own bottles and placed another three corks firmly in the bottle. She didn't need the spell that Paige had wrote, she knew that her power would be strong enough to get rid of Juno and return the Genie back safely.

Like earlier on this morning, when she went back in time, she placed herself in the middle of the attic and began to concentrate on what she wanted most in the world, to find the demon, Juno, to destroy him once and for all. She let her mind go completely blank, like nothing else existed in the world. Then, all of a sudden she felt like she was being swept any, hurled to another far away place. Her body was being transported to the one place that she desired the most. She opened her eyes carefully and looked at her surroundings. She was in a cave, the cave that she had been in before, she knew where the demon and the Genie would be. She knew too well.

She stood up carefully, holding onto the potions in her hands and walked quietly along the cave till she could spot any sign of movement.

"Hahaha, I think this time will be the last time ANY of us will be seeing the Charmed Ones I'm afraid to say." The voice was coming from a small opening in the middle of the cave. She moved slowly towards the opening, being careful not to be seen by anyone.

"You really think that they are going to let me rot in here? With YOU!?" Genie barked at Juno.

"Oh no, I don't think that at all. They will come at some point. They will have to, they'll have no choice, that is their reason for being, to save all that need saving." Juno pointed out. "And then I will destroy them once and for all."

"And how are you going to do that?!" Genie spat at him.

"Why I thought you would know? I intend to use you to kill the Charmed Ones, and how easy it will be" Juno smiled at him.

"I'll never EVER do that!" The Genie cried.

"You will have no choice" he sneered at him.

"I think he does actually" Billie stood up from the rock that she was hiding behind, smiling at the sight of Juno's confused face.

"You!? But-but you are supposed to be dead!" Juno screamed at her.

"Sorry to disappoint you" She threw all three potions at the demon and watched as his whole body began to shiver in black and green smoke. "This is for my sister!" She placed her fingers against her head and closed her eyes and began to imagine the power of the potion growing in power, so powerful that Juno would not be able to come back ever again.

"ARGGGGH!!!" His screams filled the entire cave and she watched as every part of his body began to appear in flames, burning his skin and bones. And with a slightly big explosion, the green and black smoke disappeared, along with Juno.

"Wow, right on time as well" The Genie causally said to her.

"Well…" Billie said flicking her hair in a flirtatious manner, "I have a way with my demons."

An two hours had passed after Juno had been vanquished. All three sisters, Billie, Leo and the Genie were sat around the dining room table discussing the days events and how maybe still being the kick ass witches was not a completely bad thing.

"I'm just glad that everything is back to normal…" Paige sighed, with her head on her hand which was resting on the table.

"Normal? What's normal in this family" Phoebe laughed aloud, smiling at the Genie, who smiled back at her.

"Well, a girl can wish for a normal day, there's nothing wrong with that" Paige replied back.

"Not unless you are the kick ass witches known as the Charmed Ones" Piper piped up, they all laughed because it was true. They would always remain the Charmed Ones whether they liked it or not.

"So what happened to Dan then?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Well once Billie got the Genie back, she came to Magic School and put the Genie back in the bottle and then wished for every to be back to normal and that Dan had no memory of today what-so-ever" Leo explained to her, everyone could tell that he was glad about this, since he still did not forget about Dan taking Piper away from him.

"And then I, once we found out what Piper and Billie were up too-" Paige began.

"-Sorry about that-" Piper interrupted while laughing.

"-Orbed Dan back to his house, safe and sound AND without no knowledge of what had happened to him" She continued smiling.

"Well that's good because now we have one more thing to sort out…" Phoebe said to everyone moving her eyes over to the Genie that was sat opposite her.

"Oh yes!" Piper said, "Billie would you do the honours?" She asked as her eyes moved over to her. Billie stood up and moved over to the Genie and looked at him in the eyes and said, "Genie, I wish you free." The Genie smiled back at her, and replied back the happiest he had ever been, "Your wish. My command."

A day had past since the events of the Genie. And everything was sort-of back to normal for the sisters. But they knew that this was not the end for them, and more dangerous paths laid ahead for the Charmed Ones and they all knew that together they would be able to stop anything that they faced.


End file.
